Ties of Friendship, Bonds of Fate
by kusanosakura
Summary: Bound to You prequel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU. How Remus and Severus fell in love.
1. Ch 1 Lines Drawn in the Beginning

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 1- Lines Drawn in the Beginning

Severus and Lily were making their way back to their compartment when they ran into a group of four boys. They had been discussing which Houses they hoped to be Sorted into.

One stepped out and held out his hand, "James Potter. Who are you and where did you come from?" he reached out and pulled a white swan feather from Lily's red auburn tresses. "Are you part Veela? Because you look too beautiful to be just human…"

James Potter had wild black hair and honey coloured eyes, while his clothes were clearly expensive.

Lily laughed, "Lily Evans. This is my best friend Severus Snape."

Severus felt a puff of pride, her best friend? That was music to a boy starved for attention…his father was a drunk who took pleasure in beating himself and his mother. What had his mother ever seen in a perpetually drunk and unemployed no-account like Tobias Snape?

James Potter eyed him up and down and sneered at him, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Well, he didn't need to look like that at him…it wasn't like this Potter knew anything about him. "Likewise." Severus said coldly.

Beside Potter was a slightly taller boy with wavy black hair and stormy grey-blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean during a storm. He smirked, "Black, Sirius Black. I'm from an old and distinguished family. James is a cousin of mine. My grandmother and his mother were cousins."

A thin but already gaining muscle boy stood behind them as if he wasn't sure he really belonged there, held out his hand, "Remus Lupin."

He had honey coloured hair and eyes that had the decided shade of amber. That was an unusual colour but one that was rather suited to him. He didn't have the polished arrogance that Black and Potter did. Severus accepted the hand, "Nice to meet you." His pleasure was genuine.

Remus gave Severus a look; something flashed in his eyes and then was gone. "The pleasure is all mine."

Black and Potter gave him disgruntled looks.

Potter gestured with his head, "The quiet one is Peter Pettigrew. He's shy but he's a decent sort."

Lily gave him a tight smile but when she looked at Peter it was genuine, "Hi."

The Peter character mumbled something unintelligible.

"Why do you hang out with someone who dresses like a house elf and looks like someone dropped a cauldron of spoilt potion on him?" Black asked.

Severus stiffened, he hated when someone discussed his waxen appearance and stringy hair.

Potter laughed.

Lily glared, "Who I befriend is no one's business but my own. There's a saying, 'love me, love my friends. It would do you good to apply it in some way." She said scornfully, "I hate it when someone's nice to me but rude to Severus. He's got feelings like everyone else."

Potter blinked at her, "Then why does he not speak for himself? Does he get off on being defended by a girl?"

Severus sneered right back, "I don't see the point in crossing words with someone who lacks the ability to understand words can have thorns. Perhaps, you weren't raised as well as you appear to be. Unless you were spoilt for it sounds like your parents are ancient if your mother is of an age with Black's grandmother."

Potter's face got red with anger, "Don't you go saying anything bad about my mother. She's the best one in the world. I bet she's worth ten of yours if your mum lets you be seen in public dressed like a house elf. What does one expect from someone with a no account name like Snape? You must be a Muggleborn."

Severus' lips twitched with anger, "My mother was a Prince! A family at least as old as the Potters."

Lily put a hand on his arm, "It's not worth it fighting with narrow minded little boys."

Potter stiffened.

"So what if we have Muggle relatives?" Lily glared at Potter, "I bet my parents at ten times prouder then yours ever could be." She led Severus back to their compartment holding onto his arm.

Black and Potter glared at him and he could feel their gazes like daggers. Remus' felt different. He glanced back to see the boy looking at him as if he wanted to follow.

XoooooX

Professor McGonagall who'd signed their Hogwarts' admission letters had led them into what she called the Great Hall and it looked huger inside then the inside of the Evans' church. St. Anne's was the most elaborate piece of architecture that he'd ever been inside, it wasn't often he went to church with the Evans, just a couple times a year. Mrs. Evans insisted he attend with them on Christmas and Easter, it was nice to be with people like the Evans. How Petunia ended up like she did with such wonderful parents he'd never understood.

She called names alphabetically for what she called 'Sorting'.

First of the persons he'd met already that was to be Sorted was Black.

"Black, Sirius."

It was what seemed like a long time before the tear in the brim of the hat that resembled a mouth yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

The green and silver table hissed, booed and glared.

Good…he hoped they'd end up in different Houses.

The next name called that he knew was Lily.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily skipped up to the stool, sat and placed the hat on her red hair gingerly.

It seemed to barely touch her head before it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Severus winced.

The red and gold table's inhabitants were grinning and whooping.

A short plump girl with red braids greeted Lily and shook her hand welcoming her to table.

Remus Lupin was called about ten names later; he had a bookish air like Lily. He'd expected Lily to be either a Slytherin or Ravenclaw due to what the books about Hogwarts that Mr. Evans bought Lily said.

"Lupin, Remus."

The hat took time with Remus like it had with Black, finally, it announced, "Gryffindor."

Remus took the hat off and looked at it strangely before going with what seemed like great reluctance towards the table where Black seemed to have saved seats.

It didn't take long to reach 'P' after 'L'.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

If anyone was a Hufflepuff, Severus thought sourly, it had to be that person.

To his annoyance he was wrong yet again.

Pettigrew was Sorted into Gryffindor with Black, Lily and Remus.

Next was obviously Potter.

That boy was supreme arrogance as he sat down and placed the shabby looking hat on his head.

The hat shouted as it touched his head, "Gryffindor!"

Was everyone in this year destined to be in that infernal House?

Finally, it was his turn.

"Snape, Severus."

Lily clapped from her place at Gryffindor's table while Potter and his friend Black scowled.

Remus gave him a shy smile.

Severus strode up to the stool and sat before he placed the hat on his own brow with reverence.

"Hmm…" said a voice in his head.

Severus started surprised.

"It's just me, I'm the Sorting Hat. I can see everything in your head. You're smart, very smart. You'd do well in Ravenclaw. You're also braver then you know, you'd make an excellent Gryffindor. Too much character for Hufflepuff. Aw but the ambition you have…that settles it."

Severus felt a rush of anticipation.

"You're a Prince. I remember Sorting your antecedents. You'll do them proud in," then the hat yelled, "Slytherin."

Severus took the hat off to handed it to the next kid before heading over the green and silver table, which was as far from Lily as could be. This was not at all what he'd hoped for…

Lily clapped for him but seemed sad and a bit lost.

Which was understandable, they'd been best friends since they were six. They had been inseparatable for five years much to Petunia's annoyance.

Remus reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

Severus felt the unfamiliar sensation of what could only be jealousy…

They were separated…it felt wrong.

Then a much older teen tapped his shoulder and glanced at the person sitting beside him and they moved.

"Lucius Malfoy," the man drawled, "I'm a Fifth Year and Prefect. It's rare to get a Muggleborn in our House."

Severus scowled, "I'm not a Muggleborn."

"You would say that!" said a scathing voice from across the table.

Severus glanced up, eyes narrowing.

It was a girl, she looked a few years older then he was, probably two. She had long black hair and those familiar stormy eyes.

Malfoy glared, "Watch your tone Bellatrix. You have no cause to believe he's a Muggleborn or a liar."

"He's right," came a voice down the table to his left, "You've forgotten your manners Bella. Mother would be appalled."

"Name a wizard with the name 'Snape' Annie. You can't because there are none."

Severus swallowed, and then set his shoulders, "You're right Bellatrix. There are no wizards or witches in my father's line. However, my mother's part of the Ancient Line of Prince."

"Oh really?" the girl called Bellatrix said shortly. "What's her given name then?"

"Eileen." Severus said in a cold voice. "Your appearance reminds me of that Gryffindor. I met him on the train."

Bellatrix's stormy eyes flashed, "I'm nothing like that good-for-nothing blood traitor. I'll be writing to his mother. Aunt Walburga won't stand for having a Gryffindor in the family."

"Isn't Potter a cousin as well?" Severus couldn't help adding insult to injury.

Bellatrix sneered, "He's also half Potter, despite having a Black mother. Everyone knows the Potters have been Gryffindors for ages. I can't understand what Great Aunt Dorea's father was thinking allowing her to be Bonded Great Uncle Charlus."

"It's useless to speculate. What's done is done. Hopefully, even a Gryffindor like Potter can keep Sirius in line." That was the older girl Annie…

With a name like Bellatrix what sort of odd name did her sister Annie have?

Lucius tried to change the subject, "So if your name isn't known to have wizards and your mother is a Prince that makes you a Halfblood."

Severus nodded.

There came a loud clapping of one set of hands and a loud clearing of a throat.

It was the Headmaster…

Dumble…something?

The headmaster gave a speech; it was a bunch of random words as well as some words of welcome were uttered before food magically appeared on the golden dishes that sat on every table.

Severus wondered how he would fit in a House that had such low opinion of his origins. As much as he wanted to be in this House from the Moment he read about it, he wasn't so sure he would fit in here.

How would he learn to exist without Lily?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Ch 2 A talent discovered

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter two- A talent discovered

It was his first day of classes; the books mother had left to rot in the library were full of curses, jinxes and hexes. There were others that fostered his love of Potions, though clearly written for brewers with years of experience he had devoured them. It was his first Potions lesson and he was sure it would become his favourite lesson.

No sooner had he entered the room did he hear his name.

"Severus!"

He looked up and smiled, it was Lily.

She sat in the middle of the first row; she'd clearly arrived early and saved him a seat on the Slytherin side beside her.

He hurried to claim the seat.

"It's just not right a snake keeping company with a lioness."

Severus stiffened.

"Leave them alone James. You can't end a childhood friendship over House Rivalries. Would you have stopped being Peter's friend if he'd been Sorted into Hufflepuff?"

Severus felt a shiver up his spine, as he sat.

"No…" Potter's voice was thick with annoyance.

Lily squeezed his hand, "Don't listen to that toerag. He wouldn't know true friendship if it bit him in the rear end. You've been my friend for far too long to let jeers and jibes of prejudicial gits bother me. Besides, how could I turn my back on the first person to know I was special and accept me?"

Severus relaxed and gave her a true smile, "Thanks Lily, you're the best."

"We've got all the same classes this year. I asked. Prefect Prewett assured me that the lessons were exactly the same as were the homework assignments. That means we can still study together."

Severus pulled out a dreary looking quill and a roll of cheap parchment. He used a sticking charm to hold it flat to the desk before pulling out an inkpot. He'd bought twice as much of the ingredients as Professor Slughorn had recommended when he took him and Lily to Diagon Alley with her parents. Petunia had refused to go, his mother had been 'ill' and his father 'out working' when the day arrived.

They'd both been in love with Flourish and Blotts…all those books…

"Can I sit here?" came a small shy, girlish voice.

Severus turned to see a short bit of a girl who had dark brown roots but blonde hair. She had the same eyes as that obnoxious Gryffindor.

"Narcissa, why would you want to sit with him?"

"Do be quiet Sirius. Bella says I'm not to talk to you but Annie said that I should be nice to Severus. He can't have many friends in our House. If the Queen and the Prince say he's alright I can be nice. Besides, you abandoned me by becoming a Gryffindor. I don't know anyone aside from you and James."

Lily said with a lit of laughter in her voice, "It's quite alright if you join us. I'd hoped to be in the same House as Sevvie but I'm in Gryffindor. I'd be so much happier if I knew he had a friend."

Narcissa gave her a tiny smile, "I don't know about friend but I can be friendly. You are?" holding out her hand to shake it.

"Be careful Cissa. If Bella finds out you're keeping company with the likes of her she'd curse you black and blue."

Narcissa dropped Lily's hand as if she'd been burned, "You're a,"

Lily frowned, "I'm a Muggleborn."

Narcissa turned sharply to the front, "I see." Her voice had gone cold.

Lily turned to face Sirius, "What is your problem?"

Sirius Black shrugged, "I've got to look out for my Fiancée. I maybe in a different House but I certainly don't want her crazy sister to use her for spell practice."

Lily's jaw dropped, "Fiancée?"

Narcissa nodded, replying coolly, "Sirius and I have been betrothed from the cradle. As have Lucius and Annie. Bella is betrothed to Rodolphus. It's customary for purebloods to arrange their children's future Bondings from the cradle, at least amount the wealthy ones "

"Always thought that was weird, the betrothal between Bella and Rodolphus." Sirius put in, "He's what nearly three years older then her? Why not Rabastan?"

Narcissa laughed, "Why? That's a silly question. It's all on account of Rodolphus being the Heir to the Lestrange Family. Rabastan is a second son." The smile on her face died, she busied herself with readying to be lectured.

Severus wondered why Narcissa Black would bother to be friendly to him when she couldn't bare to touch Lily's hand on account of her blood. It is was clear that neither Sirius nor that Bellatrix would countenance her being either of their friend

Slughorn arrived and the lecture portion began, to Severus' dismay the lesson was over too soon. They wouldn't have double Potions until Wednesday. It was a pity, because he wanted to brew…

Lily clasped his shoulder, "It's alright. We'll brew soon. I know you're excited. I am too."

Severus reluctantly packed up; at least his next Lesson was Herbology.

Lily packed up, "What do you have next? I have Charms with Ravenclaw."

Severus said drolly, "Herbology with Hufflepuff."

Lily clapped her hands, "That sounds exciting. You get to learn about the plants we'll use in Potions."

Severus nodded; it was hard not to smile with her. Lily had always been able to cheer him up.

Lily hugged him impulsively; "I'll see you later. I've got Intro to Magical Theory after lunch."

Severus grinned, "Me too."

Potter scoffed, "That's such a Muggleborn class. Those raised in the Wizarding World already know that sort of thing."

Severus glared, "Then I shall join you in disgust with my mother for her failure to see that that I was properly educated. However, I bet I have a firmer grasp of numbers then you have."

James looked speechless.

Severus caught Lily's eye, "Got to hand it to Muggles, they teach a mean maths."

Lily giggled and checked her watch, "We'd better hurry. The Greenhouses are pretty far and you've only got a few minutes."

Severus reluctantly joined his Housemates in the exodus from Potions…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Ch 3 A new friend

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter three- A new friend

It didn't take long for someone else to join their study group sessions in the library…

Nor was Severus all that surprised it was Lupin…

He was rather brainy, which supported his original assessment that the taller boy should have been a Ravenclaw.

Remus shifted nervously in his chair, "Sorry about the other day. James and Sirius can be gits."

Severus opened his Transfiguration text, "So why are you friends with them?"

Remus paled, "Because…because…they befriended me first…"

Severus was about to scoff at that when he remembered Remus' body language on the train. Remus Lupin always acted as if he didn't think he belonged…so he shrugged, "I still don't get why you are always following them around…"

"I thought you'd understand that first friend's are important. You can't just turn your back on them because they do something you don't like or go somewhere you can't follow."

Severus was shocked into silence, when he finally could speak he turned to his essay. "I didn't think you'd understand what it would be like to be friendless. Considering what prejudicial mates you've got."

Lily kicked him and hissed, "Be nice."

Remus said quietly, "I just know what it's like to be unwanted and isolated. I also have the unhappiness of being a Halfblood."

Severus knew while Halfbloods were looked down upon, they weren't hated to the same degree as purebloods. It was best for a Muggleborn to be bonded to a pureblood if they could. To end up with another Muggleborn was akin to social suicide.

Remus was really kind and bright he would discover, he also had a biting wit that manifested in off-colour jokes. He loved pranks as long as no one was hurt…

XoooooX

Between Lily and Remus, slowly Potter and Pettigrew ended up joining them. It was only Sirius Black who refused.

Lily and Remus were the quickest to learn new Charms; Potter was a quick study in Transfiguration, while Sirius when he bothered to attend showed he was leagues ahead of them in Defense. Herbology and Potions were so impossibly easy for him it was insane.

Lily was the only one who even came close, James and Sirius were decent at it but Remus and Pettigrew were dunderheads. If Remus were paired with anyone but James, Sirius, Lily or himself the potion would be ruined. Anyone paired with Pettigrew better use an Incarcerous to keep him from ruining the potion and causing an explosion.

Between Pettigrew's misreading instructions or Slughorn's accidentally knocking volatile ingredients into his cauldron, Severus learned to balance the base to acid ratio as well as rescue a potion at any stage of the brewing process.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Ch 4 Unexpected Saviours

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter Four- Unexpected Saviours

Five years…

They were now about to start their fifth years…

Lucius and Andromeda had graduated two years ago.

The 'Evil' Bellatrix had succeeded her as Queen of Slytherin; Narcissa was more distant then ever without Lucius and Andromeda to encourage her to be friendly.

Lucius was free of his loathed betrothal to Andromeda, the Queen of Slytherin and then Head Girl had eloped over Winter Holidays their seventh year when Severus was a Third Year with a Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks. It had come as a complete shock. Not only had she broken a magical contract but she had also dared to tie her blood and magic to a Muggleborn. Now Severus understood why she wasn't so cruel to him as some had been. Unfortunately, since Sirius ran away this summer [He didn't go home with his brother Regulus when Kreacher came to get them] to escape his mother's plans to solidify her son's betrothal to his cousin that betrothal was now null and void due to Sirius' disownment. Thus still desirous of linking the Malfoy Family and the Black line Sirius' mother had convinced Lord Malfoy to agree to a betrothal between her fifteen year old niece and his nineteen-year-old son.

Lucius was furious, and he called Narcissa that child…

Which was understandable, Narcissa couldn't seem to make decisions for herself. She had no personality, her likes and dislikes were decided by which sister got to her first and who was close enough to exert an influence.

Narcissa wasn't keen on it either; the only person she was truly close to was Regulus.

Their parents made it clear it was Bonding or Banishment…

Lily was sweet on James, he knew it but she still ignored his requests to go on a date with him. Potter still had a lot of growing up to do…

While only Sirius seemed to enjoy the game of 'Snivellius-baiting' they all enjoyed the dangerous game of 'Dodge-Willow'.

James wasn't going to be a Prefect but Lily and Lupin were, while James had a shot at Quidditch Captain. Their group was going to be furious that he hadn't been made a prefect. Narcissa must have been but not Severus. The Fifth Year Slytherin Boy's Prefect was probably Evan Rosier. Even Sirius knew Rosier's marks were lower then his- it was all politics. The Slytherin fifth year prefect couldn't be a Halfblood. He would have no respect, after all Slughorn disliked him and only begrudgingly invited him to attend his Slug Club meetings. .

Severus was still planning on taking his core classes: Charms, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Alchemy, Ancient Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Advanced Magical Theory, Art and Music. Thankfully there was only two conflicting class but because of his marks he was able to procure a Time Turner. He didn't take Divination because he thought it was a waste of time, preferring to ground himself in classes that required a logical mind rather then the stuff and nonsense of fortune-telling. He also chose not to take Care of Magical creatures because it conflicted with his Alchemy class and because he wasn't interested.

Yes, the only one who really didn't like him apart from Bellatrix was her disowned cousin Sirius. Though why that was he didn't know…

James rarely joined in on the Snivellius-baiting sessions but he didn't do much to stop them either. Because Remus didn't approve of them and was vocal about it as well as Lily Sirius chose to do them where they couldn't see and award him detentions and dock points.

Pettigrew went whichever way the wind blew; he liked him only if he was tutoring him in Potions. The teen was so dense when it came to potions that he'd get a P in both the written and the practical. Remus would get an Outstanding on the Written but he'd be lucky to get an Acceptable in the Practical.

James told him that sooner or later Sirius would come around and stop acting like an arse.

He was fifteen; he and Lily would be sixteen in January…

He'd been having sexual fantasies and dreams about Remus recently…

He'd made the mistake of not buying portable silencing charms…

His father hated poufs more than Wizarding folk…

His home life had gotten worse, not that he dared admit it to Lily. He was beaten and starved more often. Sometimes he was forced to lie in a pool of his own blood for days because Tobias locked him in a cupboard. This was one of those times…

Sirius was living with James at the Abbey.

If only he could have some place to run to…

He did worry about his mother if he left her to Tobias' not so tender mercies.

He was sure that the Evans would take him in but Petunia hated him and he would hate to cause the Evans more trouble by making them aware of how bad the situation was.

Then it happened, Tobias discovering his feelings or at least desire for Remus….

He'd been incommunicado for two weeks because Tobias had strangled his owl Zar…

Any and all letters were burnt.

Tobias had beaten him senseless practically and locked him in the coat closet again.

He didn't know what to do…he couldn't use magic to escape or they'd throw him out of Hogwarts which was safer then at home.

Then something beyond his wildest dreams and fears happened…

Lily and Remus had come to look for him.

They were his best friends…

He could hear them talking.

"How did you get here Remus?"

"Former Head Boy Malfoy hasn't heard from Severus either and had sent me a portkey. He seems to trust a Halfblood Gryffindor more than a Muggleborn one, sorry."

Of course, Lucius still had his prejudices but since their group had three Purebloods, two Halfbloods and only one Muggleborn it was all right. Potter, Black and Pettigrew were purebloods while Lupin and himself were the Halfbloods.

Lily and Remus had come to find him…

He was frightened, how they react to the mess he was.

Remus said, "It smells like something died here."

"Where is that terrible smell coming from?"

"That cupboard I think."

It was Remus who tore the door off its hinges.

He'd never been so embarrassed as when that door opened.

He was wearing rags, the closet he was locked in was tiny and he'd been in there for days. To his embarrassment he'd lost control of his bladder and bowels more then a handful of times since. He was starving and filthy.

Just how did that guy get so strong? He didn't play Quidditch; he didn't lift weights- unless you counted his books and he sure didn't run. Ripping a locked door open without magic? It should be impossible.

Lily sobbed when she saw him but Remus was angry, his eyes flashed in fury.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them! Who dared touch my mate?"

The word 'mate' didn't sound as if Remus meant friend…

Lily was sobbing, "Oh Sevvie…" she turned to Remus, "Can you pick him up? We've got to see how bad he is injured."

Severus was too weak to move but he tried to speak through his parched lips.

Remus took one look at Lily, "James won't forgive me for this but we'll have to strip to get him clean. None of his clothes will fit me."

Lily nodded, she removed her skirt and shirt, stripping down to her bra and panties and storing them in her purse.

Remus did the same, folding his clothes and handing them to her before picking him up.

Severus was too weak to feel anything but the deepest shame as his friend held him cradled in his arms.

He was carried to their filthy bathroom; he hadn't had a chance to clean it in weeks.

Lily silently scrubbed the bathtub before filling it with almost hot water.

Together, they scrubbed him.

It was Remus who bathed his genitals, Severus' face felt hot with shame. He'd fantasized about Remus' hands on his body but this was humiliating.

It took three or four fresh full tubs of water to get him clean.

Remus kissed his forehead, "I'll find him something to wear."

Lily was still crying, "He can't stay here."

"If only the…he can't stay with me."

Lily nodded, "Your mother is ill…"

Remus nodded slowly, "I'd asked Mrs. Potter to take him in, she's a Healer but Sirius lives there."

"He's staying with me. I'll sleep on Tunnie's floor."

Severus knew that tone; it meant he had no choice. He didn't have the energy to fight her. He reached for Lily's hand and moved his mouth as if he wanted to speak.

Lily leaned over as Remus left the bathroom.

Severus said in an almost inaudible voice, "Annie. Healer."

"Andromeda Tonks? Is a Healer? You want her?"

Severus tried to nod but his head ached, he was dizzy and felt nauseous.

Remus hurried in with what looked like clean clothes. "This might do. They're the best he's got." His body was shaking with anger, "there are holes in the walls from punches. The curtains are sliced with knives. All Severus has is an old mattress with shredded blankets." He was shaking, "Even my parents don't treat me this way. Merlin knows they've got a reason to…"

Lily sobbed anew, "I didn't know it was so bad. I should have known. He never wanted me to come over. We met at the park, under the Willow tree or at my House."

They dressed him after drying him carefully.

Then both his good friends redressed.

Remus lifted him into his strong arms again and held him close, "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Severus closed his eyes, thinking, 'don't make promises you can't keep.' It was the last thing he remembered…

XoooooX

The next thing he remembered was waking up in Lily's bed…

Now it wasn't anything James could be jealous of.

He could hear whispering…

A whistle was heard.

"He's awake." Lily exclaimed.

Three sets of feet approached the bed.

"Oh Severus, this is just dreadful" Lily's voice was choked with tears, shed or unshed.

A hand grasp his own gently, "You're going to be alright. We're going to look after you."

Remus…

The taller, much stronger boy stood beside the bed he was lying in and smiling at him but there was still worry in his voice.

"Back up. I want to see my patient."

Andromeda…

The imperious woman was taller then he was but then again she was full-grown and he was still a child…well still growing in any case…

"You're too weak and dehydrated to talk just yet. So you'll listen alright?" She didn't wait for him to respond or expect it since she went on right away, "Now, you're not to move from this bed without assistance. I wanted to take you into St. Mungos but Evans insisted you'd be furious. So we've compromised." Andromeda sounded rather infuriated to be told off by someone four years her junior, "I'll look in on you twice a day. You'll be eating six tiny meals until I say otherwise. You'll stay in this bed or at least off your feet until I say so. I'll be bringing a selection of potions, nutrient and healing ones of course. You also need vitamin potions and energy ones as well. Beating a child and locking them in a closet for at least three days, I've never heard the like. The Evans have promised to look after you. We've told them that you've been ill and your parents are away. I've looked in on your mother, but your father isn't around. She's weak herself but nothing much is wrong with her besides her choice in husband, her drinking and depression. Until she decides to leave him and take you with her, her health won't change. "

Since Eileen Snape married a Muggle and their only offspring was magical, the child Severus would belong to her. Especially since her husband seemed to be perpetually drunk and often unemployed as a result.

Andromeda was still speaking, "I'm going to leave you for now. I'll be back this evening. I expect your wounds will be kept cleaned. You're not to move from this bed except to be carried to the bathroom to be bathed or to pee. It would be best if you would use a bedpan at least until you've gotten well enough to move but that's between you, Lupin and Evans. You're lucky to have friends like them. Lupin set Malfoy on my trail and he tracked me down at St. Mungos."

Remus smiled at him and gently pressed his hand, "I'll stay for a while. I'll have to be home the day after tomorrow. I'll return the day after…"

Lily asked softly, "What about your mother?"

Severus was alarmed; Remus couldn't abandon his sick mother for him…

Remus laughed softly, "I told father that you're sick and that you're alone. Someone's got to take care of you."

There was a warmth in those eyes that comforted him…

"Why do you have to go home?" Lily asked.

Remus' face turned red with embarrassment, "No reason. I just promised to spend the day with the guys. I can't get out of it. Sirius will kill me. You know us…I'd be here if I could…"

Remus' voice trailed off, he looked so honest and despondent at leaving him that Severus felt his heartbeat quicken.

Severus drifted off again, all that mattered was Remus was with him and wasn't disgusted because of the state he'd found him in…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Ch 5 A turning point

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 5- A turning point

Severus stirred…

"I love him Lily…it breaks my heart to see him like this…I want to break his father's neck for what he's done."

"You can't hurt Mr. Snape even if he's complete scum. He's still Sevvie's father. It would be wrong. Two wrongs don't make a right. You're not a violent person…he may have an abusive father but I don't think Severus would like it if you ended up in Azkaban"

Remus…loved him? Why him? He was ugly…with stringy greasy hair…his body was riddled with scars. He wanted more than anything to be loved…but who would want a hideous monster?

Remus' voice wavered, "A person such as myself doesn't deserve love…"

Lily snorted, "Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"You don't understand…"

"Then help me. I see an honourable young man, my very good friend. Any person boy or girl would be lucky to have you. I hope Severus realizes how lucky he is. I know he's scared to let people in, so he keeps even me at a distance."

It sounded like Lily had stopped to chew on her lip as she thought…

"If you really love him, then pursue him. Prove to him it's not a joke or a game. What's that thing called? You know, how Ted won Andromeda's heart?"

"Courting? How a Muggleborn discovered that old ritual I don't know. You really think it's worth it?"

"That's not up to me. You know how much he's disliked, they are all silly reasons in my opinion, he's a Halfblood, the son of a Bloodtraitor, a Slytherin, his father is a drunk, his mother is too, his father can't hold onto a job."

"If he knew…I don't think he'd want to be my friend…"

The pain and anguish in Remus' voice was almost palatable.

Severus felt the painful need to urinate and couldn't really move so he moaned.

Remus was on his feet in an instant, "Wiggle your finger once for yes and twice for no. Are you hungry?"

Severus shook his finger twice.

"Thirsty?"

Severus glared.

"Bathroom?"

Severus tapped the coverlet once.

"You want a basin or do you want me to carry you to the bathroom."

Severus wanted to walk but it was too far, he was too embarrassed to be carried like that just to use the loo. He turned his face to the wall…

Lily kissed his forehead, "I understand, I'll step out and get you something cool to drink"

Remus gently removed the bedding from his body; he tugged down his shorts to reveal a pair of old, too small and over washed y-fronts.

Severus closed his eyes; if Remus didn't hurry he'd wet the bed. He hadn't done that since he was four…he learned early to hold it or else he'd be beaten.

Remus' hand was inside his knickers; it was warm and gentle as it pulled his prick out. He angled in carefully into the basin, "It's alright Severus."

Severus chewed on his lip as he let his stream flow; he tried not to react to Remus holding him there. He'd dreamt about it but not in these circumstances. He still couldn't understand why Remus could love him of all people and not think he was good enough.

His prick started to harden in Remus' hands.

He felt a warm cloth wipe his bits and he couldn't hold back a choked moan.

"Severus…do you like me?"

Severus' eyes fell open at that question.

"I can smell…I mean I can feel you want me."

Severus looked away, red-faced and ashamed.

"No, look at me."

A gentle hand cupped his chin and turned it back.

"It's alright to like me. Only Muggles think otherwise. Wizard liking wizards or a witch liking witches isn't looked down upon. Dad's had worse to deal with then my being a bent wizard. Let's just say he doesn't expect grandchildren."

Severus wasstill confused and frightened, his feelings for Remus were normal and accepted?

Remus bent down to kiss him, "I'll take care of you. The sooner you get better the sooner you can brew your own potions. I know you don't trust anyone's brewing but your own."

"James?" Severus mouthed after the kiss broke.

Remus laughed, "He'd think it was fate stepping in and prodding Lily to notice him. One of James' best friends falling in love with Lily's best friend, what could be better?"

Severus smiled, it sounded nice when it was put that way. 'Peter?'

Remus shrugged, "Hard to know what goes on in that head of his. I'd hope he'd be happy." As if seeing his frown Remus went on, "As for Sirius, he'd have to accept it graciously, just as he accepts James' feelings for Lily."

Somehow, Severus didn't think that was going to be the case.

There was a knock on the door.

Remus tucked him back into his clothes and pulled the bedding up before kissing his softly, "Come in. I'm going to wash my hands alright?"

Severus smiled, a real smile.

"You're gorgeous when you smile. Please don't ever put that greasy stuff in your hair, I like it the way it is. The Glamours not necessary either, I don't care how many scars you have it won't change how I feel about you."

Severus was grateful for the fresh lemonade Lily brought in with a straw, Mrs. Evans made delicious fresh lemonade- not to sweet, not to sour, it was perfect.

Remus gently helped Severus sit up and brought each potions vial to his dry cracked lips.

Drinking the lemonade and the potions were too much and despite the energy potion, Severus rest his cheek on Remus' shoulder and felt sleep claim him. Sitting there in the arms of the Gryffindor who claimed to love him and treated him so gently, he felt safe. Safe was not a feeling he was used to…but he liked it.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Ch 6 a full moon and letters

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 6- a full moon and letters

It's the full moon and I should be at Severus' side but here I am locked in my own warded basement.

Is it wrong to be dating someone when I haven't divulged that I'm a werewolf and have been since I was seven? With all those prejudicial gits in Slytherin like Bellatrix Black, I'm worried Severus will turn his back on me.

Then again weren't 'Mudbloods' which a highly inflammatory term for Muggleborn Wizarding folk, just as bad as werewolves? Vampires didn't have it as bad; they can go about in society without fear of being hunted. There weren't Vampire Registry Committees, Vampire Capture Units or Vampire Support Services within the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Ministry couldn't eve make up its mind whether they were Beings or Beasts.

The Vampires were a closed community with only a few mixing with Wizarding Politics. The Vampires were never officially recognized as a Being or a Beast because they didn't attend either Summit.

His parents couldn't stand to hear his screams- not that they could anyway the walls were too thick or know he was screaming right below them, so he was alone in the house. His father scheduled his mother's intravenous potions therapy today and only came home to lock him up around dinnertime.

James and Sirius weren't coming; James' father Lord Potter had gotten tickets to see the match between the British and Lithuanian National Quidditch Teams. It wasn't a World Cup year but there were still international matches.

He sat there already naked, his arms wrapped around his knees and waiting for the Moon to rise, the sooner it rose and set the shorter he would be in the accursed form of a werewolf.

XoooooX

Severus was lonely he missed Remus. The strong gentle Gryffindor, who he loved for his keen mind, sharp wit and kindness. Remus had ignored his friends' dislike for him and had become his and Lily's friend.

A stately owl tapped at Lily's window.

Lily stood up from her place at the end of the bed where she had been reading his homework out loud and using a handwriting copy spell was writing down his whispery answers to his homework. Remus had promised to pick up new copies of the textbooks from the classes they didn't share before he came back tomorrow.

The eagle owl flew to land next to his hand; Severus had to fumble to take the letter because it kept snapping at Lily's hands. Severus hated himself for this weakness but he couldn't get better faster. He handed the letter to Lily, "Read it for me?"

Lily nodded, taking it and cracking the wax seal of the envelope, to remove folded sheets of vellum. "LM? Oh, it's from Malfoy."

Severus was worried, "Oh, what do he say?"

_'Severus,_

_I'm very disappointed to have to hear of your home life from Annie rather then yourself. Father would be distraught that I'm in communication with her, especially in light of my betrothal to her younger sister being arranged. I never wanted to be Bonded to Annie but to be thrown aside for a Muggleborn was a bitter pill to swallow. I suppose I ought to have made her feel that we would have at least made excellent partners. I respect Annie highly even if I don't agree with what she's done. _

_As for you, what part of you can come to me for anything did you not understand? I'm highly disappointed in you, Annie and I both told you this and you only sought out her because she's a Healer. I had a hand in that; I had to pay a substantial bribe to St. Mungos before they would agree to train her due to her disownment. Lady Black attempted to black list both her niece and that Muggleborn Bondmate of hers. If it weren't for me you would have had to go to St. Mungos yourself. I expect you not to keep such secrets out of my knowledge._

_ I have no love for Muggles but a wizard of your talent will make a name for himself as will that Evans you insist on spending time with. Annie said that if I hadn't sent Lupin to check on you, after all a wizard of my standing as much as I would like to check on my reticent former Housemate, I can't Apparate to the quaint but crowded Muggle village you live in- you would have perished from thirst, infection or heat stroke. Its July, what kind of monster locks a child for days in small space? After Annie saw you, she insisted Lupin take her to see if your mother was alright. That house, or should I say hovel was covered in filth and dust. Lupin said that they had to wash the bathtub before you could have the blood and who knows what else washed off. _

A wizard of your talents shouldn't be living in a pigsty like that! I'm going to do something about this! See if I don't. At least Annie chose a Muggle with Magic and some character. What Eileen Prince was thinking when she took up with your father I shall never know. There are two persons going by the name Prince that I know of. One is Sofia whom I believe is an Aunt; the other is your grandfather. While your mother was disowned, you however cannot be. You are the only male family member to bear the name Prince. Whether your grandfather wishes or not, you'll inherited everything do to the entail that all pureblood families have registered with Gringotts.

_I'll make contact with the Princes on your behalf, don't even consider refusing my offer. Do you want to live there for the rest of your life? Of course not! Don't be absurd. If your grandfather, who I believe is quite ill won't take you in, I'll prevail upon your maiden aunt to do so. When you come of age, I would highly recommend taking your mother's name. There is only so much you can do to resurrect your family's honour. If a Pureblood will consent to bond with you then your children will be received in pureblood social circles. Whatever you do, don't sully your blood by tying your blood and magic to a Muggleborn like Evans, it will degrade you further. Her smartest choice would be to pursue a relationship with one of your pureblood friends, not Black but perhaps Potter or Pettigrew. The owl delivering this is Archimedes, the name of a wise friend of Merlin's who was also a brother Slytherin. He is yours, I persuaded Father to push for you to be prefect. Let's just say it was my bargaining chip to agree to this loathsome Bonding with that child. I hate Rosier; he has the audacity to torment not only you but also Narcissa and Regulus. I cannot in good conscience allow such a person to become a Slytherin Prefect. Even Slughorn couldn't hide your grades, he begrudgingly admitted to both father and Dumbledore that you could have taken your Potions O.W.L. two years ago. As the announcement was obviously destroyed, enclosed is your prefect badge, which Annie recovered and cleaned as well as the other documents that were included in your Hogwarts letter. Good luck this year. If I ever hear you're keeping something this horrendous from me again I shall not forgive you._

_Your brother,_

Lucius Ajax Malfoy

Lily was stunned, "Head Boy Malfoy is going to have you taken away? I'll never see you again then…"

Severus smiled at her weakly, "I told you, we've been friends to long to let anything break us up. Besides, how far could we go? I'm just starting a relationship with Remus and I know you'll be agreeing to date James soon."

The look on Lily's face was guilty.

Severus laughed, "Of course you're not going to just give in, he'll have to court you like Remus will. Just because I like him doesn't mean I'll give in easily. He'll have to prove I can trust him as a potential Bondmate, it's one thing to trust him as a friend but the intimacy and trust implied by Bonding especially by choice is different."

Lily laughed, "Mum says the same thing too, daddy was a sort of friend and she liked him a lot. He used to pull on her braids when they were young and once he threw her coat up a tree. He gave her his father's regimental pennant but Gran made her give it back. He had her heart from then on."

Remus hadn't done anything like that, he couldn't say when he started to care for the younger boy but he did. Yet another thing for his Slytherin Housemates to bully him over, he had a Muggle father, a bloodtraitor mother and a Mudblood for a best friend. Now he was daring to allow himself to be courted by a GRYFFINDOR of all things. Well, it could be worse, after all he could be like Annie and be Bonded to a Muggleborn who was Sorted into Hufflepuff. At least his heart wasn't that ridiculous.

Perfect….

That was something he hadn't expected…

Lucius had been far more amiable then he would have expected, to agree to this much loathed Bonding in order to ensure he was appointed Prefect?

Still greatly shocked Severus listened as Lily read the copy of his Hogwarts Letter.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_In light of your academic achievements and ability to work together with members of other Houses it is my pleasure to announce to you that you have been chosen as the Boys Slytherin Prefect. You are expected to work well with Head Boy Cador Weasley and Head Girl Naomi Smith as well as the other Prefects._

_Enclosed is your prefect badge and list of textbooks. You will be expected to attend the prefect meeting on the Hogwarts Express. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily squealed and hugged him, "We'll be prefects together! You, me and Remus! Oh this is just marvellous! Oh won't James be jealous! I'll have the two smartest guys in Hogwarts as my partners."

Severus coughed, "Lily!"

Lily chuckled, "Oh posh. You know I'm just joking. After all, it's not a lioness whose caught your eye after all but a lion with those amazing amber eyes and that 'you belong to me' look. He's so protective, he loves you and when he called you mate it seemed like he meant husband."

Severus blushed, "Lily!" sure he fantasized about Remus liking him back but hearing the words out of the taller teen's lips was thrilling. He hugged himself and then silently berated himself for being girly. He still wasn't all together sure this was truly alright. What if Remus' parents hated him too?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Ch 7 Secrets that ought to be shared

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 7- Secrets that ought to be shared

Remus woke when the wards opened. He stretched, walking outside to find the change of clothes, wand and potions where he left them. He cast a refresher charm on himself, applied dittany to his new scars and chugged the pepper up potion. He felt more relaxed then he had in ages. He wanted to talk to his mother and then return to Severus…

Taking the basement stairs two at a time Remus scurried up them whistling his favourite Muggle song he's heard at the Evans'.

His mother Sarah was laying on the couch covered in a light blanket.

Remus lowered himself to sit, "Are you alright mother? Are the treatments helping?" he was always gentle with her especially since his werewolf nature made him too strong. He'd hate to hurt her. Leaning over to kiss her forehead lightly.

"Remus…you're home. I would have thought you'd want to run off to visit your friends."

Remus blushed, "I do want to but right now I want to know about you."

"You're blushing. Have you found someone? Tell me…."

Remus answered quietly, in raving terms about Severus. "He's a Slytherin but he's really nice. Mum, he's so smart. He studies all the time. Mum he brews better then Professor Slughorn and he's only a fifth year."

"He sounds nice. Does he like you?"

Remus grinned, "Yes. We've…even kissed." He turned melancholy, "Mum his father hurts him. He was locked in a tiny closet for days. Healer Tonks said if Lily and hadn't rescued him, he would have died." He grumbled, "I'd like to teach that horrible man a lesson but Lily says I can't."

Sarah patted his hand, "Lily sounds like a wonderful girl. Wise." She gestured for Remus to come closer, "Tell me, does he know about,"

Remus sighed, "about my furry little problem'? no."

Sarah sighed, "If you really want to be with him he has to know."

Remus sighed, "I don't want him to know I'm some kind of monster."

Sarah glared at him, "If he loves you he won't see it that way."

Remus got up, kissing her forehead, "I'll tell him…" he didn't mention when…

XoooooX

Remus slipped into Lily's room to find Severus working on an essay. "Hey stranger."

XoooooX

Severus glanced up at the voice, a smile spreading across his features, "Remus? Remus!"

The tall Gryffindor joined him on the bed and kissed him.

"Miss me?"

Severus blushed, "Yes. It's not fair that you had to go. Did you have fun?"

Remus looked at him strangely, "Fun?"

"You said you had to meet James and Black…"

Remus nodded, "Oh yes, of course." Then he grinned, "Mum wants to meet you. I told her how wonderful you were. I stopped by to see her this morning."

"Is she doing any better?" Lily asked coming into the room with snacks.

Remus shook his head, "Not really, very pale and weak. The cancer is eating her alive."

"Madam Pomfrey says you're ill a lot. You don't have cancer too do you?" Lily asked worried.

Remus shook his head, "Me? I'm healthy as an Abraxan. Can't you tell?"

Lily searched his face; "You've got dark circles around your eyes again."

"Stress." Remus said quickly, he was going to keep his lycanthropy to himself as long as possible. He wanted Severus to know him as a person before learning he was a werewolf. He wished that he would never have to tell Severus…

Lily grinned, "Tell him Sev. He should hear from you first!"

Severus blushed, "Lucius managed to get me named prefect."

Remus' eyes narrowed, "Why would he do that? Not that you don't deserve it with your marks. Why?"

Severus shrugged, "He hates Rosier? I don't know. Just think Remus we get to be prefects together!"

Remus kissed him, "It will be an honour and a pleasure…"

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Ch 8 On the Hogwarts Express

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 8- On the Hogwarts Express

To say their compartment was an emotional hazard zone was an understatement.

James was pouting, Lily had promised to come for a visit and had 'changed her mind' due to 'unforeseen circumstances' meaning because she wasn't leaving Severus alone.

He sighed, "I'm sorry James. I didn't plan to get sick."

Remus growled opening his mouth to protest.

Severus glared at it, shaking his head. He was not airing his family's 'dirty laundry' where Sirius Black of all people could hear.

Lily nodded, "Andromeda came by twice a day to check on him. She said he hat heatstroke."

James sighed, "That doesn't sound too serious but if you think it was." He was like a puppy who was left alone on vacation.

"Just kiss and make up already." Remus said dryly. "Lily didn't do anything wrong James. Stop making her feel as if she needs to apologize. It certainly wasn't Severus' fault either."

"Of course it was Snivellius' fault. He hates James and wants Lily for himself."

Remus glared, "No he doesn't. Why would he want Lily when he's got me?" he leaned over and kissed Severus.

The Slytherin prefect's eyes were wide with shock.

Lily laughed, "It was about time you announced your news."

James was in shock at first, then he crowed, "See! I told your Sirius that Severus didn't like Lily like that! You owe me ten Galleons."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "You bet on me?"

James swallowed nervously, "Only that you two were like brother and sister. Siri here claimed Severus was going to ask you out this year. I told him put his money where his mouth was. He said ten Galleons. Besides, you dating Severus would be as awkward as me with Remus."

Remus chuckled, "is that because Sev and I are bent?"

James snorted, "Nah, because we're best mates. Us Marauders are like brothers, liking each other that way would be like incest or something."

Sirius turned red.

James appeared to regret the comment immediately, "Sorry Siri." Aunt Walburga, Sirius' mother had married a cousin and Sirius was betrothed to his cousin Narcissa. "I meant sibling incest not Bonding to cousins. Besides your betrothal to Narcissa isn't illegal."

Sirius grumbled, "It should be."

Peter frowned, "But then you wouldn't have been born."

"If you were free of your betrothal who would you want to pursue," Lily asked pleasantly.

Sirius snorted, "If I were free? Why tie myself down? I want to be an Auror. I don't see why I have to Bond right away. Besides, I'd rather play the field a while. I don't know what I want yet. I don't see why I have to give in to this betrothal silently. This is my year and I'll have as much fun as I can. I'll be sixteen this year and there are a lot of fine birds at Hogwarts."

Lily groaned, "That is so sexist! You shouldn't treat people like sex objects."

Sirius laughed at her, "You think James doesn't look at you and think about sex? Don't be naïve."

Lily glared, "He's been chasing after me since first year. He wasn't thinking about sex then. Besides, unlike you I'm sure he's gentleman enough to know that I'm a lady. He's not getting me out of my knickers until he's got a ring on my finger and papers signed. He better know that he's going to have to ask my father for my hand, I'm old fashioned that way."

Severus wondered if that was meant more as a dressing down for Sirius or as a warning for James.

"So Snivellius what does Remus have to do to get in your sheets?"

Severus sneered, "As much as I like him I don't see that as too probable. You think I've got a death wish? Bringing a lion into the Snake pit as you call it? Your cousin would fillet us both alive. As for my home? That's out of the question. My father would shoot us both." His face turned red and he covered his mouth in horror. It was the first time he'd dare admit it to himself.

Sirius snickered, "So you're a tease? That's lovely, Snivellius is a coward and a cock tease."

Remus growled, "Siri back off. Friend or not you've got no right to treat him like that. If and when we do consider the idea of sex it's between us and has nothing to do with you. I'm not the type to kiss and tell. I would appreciate the same courtesy from you three."

"As would I." Lily said coldly, "I don't want to be treated like a conquest to be tossed aside if I were to let James into my sheets as you put it. Since boys are not able to enter the girls' dorms and my father wouldn't let James anywhere near my room if the door was shut."

Severus chuckled, "Mr. Evans would take your door off if James spent the night just to be sure or he'd lock one of you in your room and sleep with the key round his neck."

James pouted, "I wouldn't try anything under her father's roof. I like Lily…I respect her. Why would I treat her like a common whore? I intend to bond to her!"

Sirius blinked, "She's a Muggleborn…your father would never,"

James glared, "My father knows the Potter heart same as me. We fall in love once and at always round the same age. He knew Mother was the one for him at eleven. He was Sorted into Gryffindor and do you know what he did? He wrote at once to his father and begged him to arrange a betrothal between Dorea Black and himself. She could be a Hufflepuff and an illegitimate child and I'd still want her."

The looks that crossed the group's faces were interesting and varied.

James was embarrassed, lily surprised and amused, Sirius shocked, Peter horrified, Remus surprised and Severus intrigued.

"Well now, if you want to Bond to her that's different," Severus smirked, "I thought you just wanted to date her."

James coughed nervously, "And I had no idea Remus was interested in you other then as a friend."

Remus laughed, "We can double date then. Especially in light of our best friends being together. My best friend would be seeing my boyfriend's best friend."

Severus felt a shiver of pleasure and being called Remus' boyfriend.

Sirius looked at a loss for words and Peter's expression was uninterpretable.

Lily checked her watch, "Sorry as I am to break this party up I fear it is getting close to the time for the prefects' meeting in the Head's carriage."

Sirius sneered at them as they left, "Stuck up pricks."

James glared, "Cousin or no back off Sirius. I won't have you insulting my future Bondmate. I thought you were better then our pompous, narrow-minded relations. Remus is our friend. Severus is Lily's friend. How many times do I have to tell you to back off? I think you're just jealous because we've formed an attachment and you haven't."

Sirius paled, "Black don't form 'attachments'…"

James snorted, "Maybe not your mother or Bella but Annie did. Why else would she have run off to Bond with her Hufflepuff? Unless you would rather believe she did it because she wasn't up to Lucius' weight."

Sirius glared, "Annie's not a coward!"

James sneered, "No but you are. You prevented your own fiancée from making friends because your _mother_ and her _sister_ would disapprove. You're always complaining about your mother's overbearing ways and you're exemplifying her behaviour."

"I am not!" Sirius said hotly

"Oh no?" James asked incredulously, "You treat Lily like dirt. You call Severus names and insult him constantly. You act as if you honestly believe I'm just playing with Lily's feelings. Are you afraid that if I did Bond to Lily your mother wouldn't let us associate? Aren't you more concerned with what your mother's reaction would be to us being friends with Lily or Remus?"

Sirius snapped, "It has nothing to do with Remus!"

"Oh really? Are you jealous because he has someone who truly seems to like him back? you likes him based on his merits? The Gryffindors don't trust you because you're a Black. The Slytherins regard you as a bloodtraitor,"

Sirius snarled, "I'm not a filthy bloodtraitor."

"Don't fight…" Peter said quietly.

James snorted, "We're not fighting. We're exchanging terse words. I'm telling Siri some pointed truths. I'm sick of this pathetic battle you've had going with Severus. I'll admit that you've got some decent qualities and your idea to become animagus is pure genius. If Severus makes Remus happy you will leave them be. I mean it Siri no more verbal attacks. You leave them alone. There is something more to Lily's insistence that Severus was ill. I mean they had to call in a healer. Plus Remus is more protective then I would have expected. Something happened this summer and it involved the three of them. I want to find out but I want them to trust me. Your thoughtless behaviour won't help."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled, he'd find other ways to cut that arrogant know it all snake down to size. He doubted Remus dared tell his precious Snivellius that he was a werewolf. The best test of whether Snivellius was worthy of Remus was to see how that arrogant snake handled finding out his precious boyfriend was a werewolf, a so-called monster. That might be entertaining…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Ch 9 Of secrets and lies

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 9- Of secrets and lies

Sirius fumed, Severus and Remus were so besotted it boggled the mind. Yet one moon had come and gone, clearly Severus knew nothing.

Surely someone out of Slytherin would find it distasteful to see a werewolf. Of all people why did Remus have to be attracted to _Snivellius_?

"My my Sirius, why are you out of sorts? Have you gotten into an argument with your friends?"

Sirius looked up startled, "Oh. Pardon professor I didn't notice your approach."

Dumbledore stood there, "What's wrong Sirius my boy?"

Sirius grumbled, "It's that good for nothing Snape boy. He's wheedled his way into my friends' company. He has Remus so befuddled…"

"I protested strongly against appointing Severus as prefect. However the Malfoys were completely for it and of course Horace is a good friend of Abraxus. What has Severus done now?"

Sirius made a fist, "He's got James mad at me! My own cousin! Peter spends most of his time in Evans and _Snivellius_' study group. How that stinking Slytherin managed to hoodwink someone as smart as Evans I don't know." His eyes narrowed, "I'll find out." He was lonely and lost without his friends. He was hurt that James was angry with him and when angry he had a tendency to lash out. Evans was so pretty and so smart, why did she have to be a Muggleborn? Why did he have to have been engaged to Narcissa? The girl was so shy and incapable of an opinion. Ha! She had to be spoon-fed them from Bella and Annie. Now Annie had ran off with that Hufflepuff and they had their first child.

"Why don't you do something? Surely there is something you can do? To help Remus see that Severus is no match for him. Or to show Severus that Remus is more distasteful then just a Gryffindor?"

Sirius had a plot coming together; Remus had made it so easy.

XoooooX

Severus was on his way to the library when Sirius stepped in front of him, he glared "I'm already late Black. What do you want?"

"To tell you that Remus isn't being completely honest with you. I think it's a shame because I think you actually like him. Pity, I never would have pegged Remus for the type to play with someone's heart." Sirius said quietly.

Severus clutched his book bag tightly; Remus was playing with him? Why? Why now? He was after all a stinking Slytherin, a useless freak, and a worthless poofter. This was all a game?

"I see you guessed as much. Surely you've noticed Remus' behaviour over the last few years? The secretiveness, the excuses and melancholy he suffers from."

Severus glared, "What are you talking about?"

Sirius leaned closer, "That if Remus really cared for you he wouldn't keep his nocturnal wanderings from you. Remus has a secret we know but clearly he hasn't felt you deserve to know."

Severus shook his head, "I don't believe you. Remus isn't the type to play with me. We're friends. We've been friends for going on five years. We're prefects together."

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. If you don't believe me, follow him out of the castle tomorrow. Or just ask him who Moony is. See if he's got the nerve to answer."

All of Severus' insecurities rose up to plague him, secrets? Who was Moony? Why would Remus believe he had to keep a secret from him? Did Remus have someone else? Another lover? He felt as if all life, love and laughter had been torn from him, Severus felt as empty and broke as he had before Lily and Remus came to take him from Spinner's End.

What was that line by the Muggle Ben Johnson? 'Love no man, trust no man, speak ill of no man to his face, nor of any man behind his back. ' What a fool he was to believe someone like him deserved to be loved. He made his way to his classes, deciding against going to the library to meet with his 'friends'. Remus and Lily were probably laughing about finding him in that state. They probably planned for him to overhear that conversation about Remus liking him. He was better off alone, then no one could get close enough to really hurt him.

XoooooX

Severus hated himself for both trusting Remus at all and also for not trusting him at all. He traded rounds with a Ravenclaw prefect claiming he didn't feel well. He was wearing a disillusion charm and waiting to see if Sirius was right and Remus would try to leave the castle.

He felt his heart twist when Remus came down the Grand Staircase to meet Madam Pomfrey.

What? Why? Sirius hadn't said anything about that!

He stayed close enough to watch them but not to see them.

XoooooX

James knew something was wrong when Sirius spent the entire day snickering. He had planned on trying out his animagus form. If Sirius weren't being such a wanker he would have asked him to learn with him. Peter would have needed two persons to help him learn so he hadn't bothered, it was a private thing. If he felt Remus wouldn't be angry he would have tried to get Lily to learn with him. He really, really hoped Remus told Severus. It wasn't his place to tell either Lily or Severus so he merely hissed at Remus to at least tell his boyfriend.

He was starting to worry now, Sirius was too pleased with himself.

James sat on his bed, he whispered tapping the Maruader's Map that he and Remus created as a joke, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He saw Severus Snape following Madam Pomfrey and Remus. He cursed, grabbing his invisibility cloak, he opened Sirius' bed curtains, "If Severus gets hurt I'll never forgive you cousin or no." he cast the body binding curse on his cousin and ran out of their dormitory. He nearly ran into Lily on her way into the Tower.

"James? Where are you going? It's just past cerfew."

James swallowed, "You've got help me! Sirius is going to get Severus killed. You've got to promise no matter what you can't tell. Swear!"

Lily blinked, "Severus? Killed?"

James grabbed her arm and covered them with the cloak, "Oh hang it all we've got no time. If I say stay you've got to stay. If I say run, RUN." He led her to the great Hall by way of the shortest route. He opened the castle's front doors and tugged on her hand, "Run with me!"

Lily did as he said only because he said Severus was in trouble, "Severus please be okay." She whispered.

"And keep quiet."

They loped around Madam Pomfrey who paid them no mind.

James pulled out the map when they reached the Whomping Willow, "Bloody Merlin! He's inside the tunnel already."

Lily stared at him, "What tunnel?"

James blinked at her, "The tunnel entrance is under the Willow." He picked up a rock and threw it at the knot, grabbing her hand again, "Come on. Remember what I said. If I say stop, stop. If I say run, run and don't look back."

They hurried into the tunnel.

Lily whispered, "it's dark, how can you see? Can't we use a light spell?"

"What and announce we're here? Rather not love. If Severus weren't so important to you I wouldn't have brought you. If Severus won't listen to me maybe he'll listen to you. Come on hurry!"

XoooooX

Severus had kept up with Remus and Madam Pomfrey; the Whomping Willow moving and revealing a secret passage was surprising. He hurried to keep up with them because he wasn't sure he could hit the knot just right. What was going on? Why was the nurse escorting Remus out of the castle? He followed them close but not too close.

The way was long and winding.

Severus saw them emerge ahead into a crumbling, house that seemed like the interior of some place like the Shrieking shack. He hurried to catch up.

Remus stopped and undressed, folding his clothes and handed them along with Remus' wand to the school nurse.

His boyfriend just sat, on the dirty floor naked.

Why?

Nurse Pomfrey turned her back on Remus and just left him.

Why leave a student naked in a falling apart old house? Was Remus being forced to do something against his will? He wanted to talk to him…

Caution kept him not to close.

He heard the vague sound of the entrance opening.

Remus hid his face in his hands, "I'm sorry. I know mother told me to tell him but I can't. He'll hate me. Merlin I hate me. Every time I look in the mirror I'm reminded of what I am, a monster. He deserves better than a coward…"

Severus was stunned; Remus thought he was a coward and a monster? He admitted to keeping a secret aloud. He felt his heart shatter, Sirius was right. Merlin he was about to turn and leave barely aware the Whomping willow had opened again.

As he was turning he heard a cry of pain…

Before his eyes Remus changed…

XoooooX

James heard Remus' cry of pain, "We're too late!" he transformed, "Climb on." He said willing himself to speak.

Lily stared at him before climbing onto the back on James' stag.

James went off at a pace he would have considered a canter.

Suddenly Severus was standing in front of them but he wasn't facing them.

In front of Severus was Remus but he'd transformed.

James yelled leaping in front of Severus, "Lily! Get him out of here! RUN!"

Lily pulled on Severus' arm, "Come on it's not safe. What were you thinking?"

"That he loved me…" Severus was stiff as a board.

Lily pulled harder, "Severus please…"

Remus growled and tried to rush them.

James stayed between them, "Remus, it's me James. Merlin Moony you want him safe! If you go to him now you'll hurt him! Lily is mine like Severus is yours. Lily knows she's mine. Severus is like her brother. We want him safe. If you hurt him I don't think he'll forgive you."

Remus was out of his mind, because he was all instinct.

James yelled both of you get out of here." Keeping his large rack of antlers between them and Moony.

Severus stammered, "Remus is Moony? He's a werewolf?"

Lily cried out, "He's fainted!"

"You're the smartest witch I know! Take him and the cloak. Go please." James turned his attention back to Remus completely. He tried to use his antlers to throw Remus when that didn't work he cursed under his breath and kicked his friends forelegs with his own. He winced as he heard the crack, "I'm sorry." He told the werewolf, "It's for your own good." He turned flinging up a few times spells he'd looked up to hold a werewolf until morning.

Knowing they'd be safe from being followed, James ran as a stag after his friends. He leaped over their heads and stopped in front of them. "Get on. We'll be back quicker." Bending his forelegs so it would be easier for Lily to place the unconscious Slytherin on his back.

Lily lifted her oldest friend onto her crush's back and then jumped on after him. She had one arm around Severus and her right hand around James' neck. "let's get back to the castle. We'll put him in Remus' bed."

James hurried out of the tunnel and back to the castle. He stopped in a patch of shadow, whispering, "Get off."

Lily slid off and then lifted her friend off as well.

James placed one of Severus' arms around his neck and covered them with the cloak. "slow steps. Together. Don't talk." He said out of the side of his mouth as they entered the castle and retraced their steps to the tower, hissing the password to a disgruntled Fat Lady.

James glanced at Lily, "I know it's late and you shouldn't come up to the dormitory with me."

Lily set her shoulders, "I'd be insulted if you didn't ask."

They carried Severus up the stairs to the Fifth Year boys' dormitory.

Ignoring Sirius who was no doubt still under the full body binding curse.

James flicked his wrist and Remus' bed unmade itself. He summoned one of Remus' nightshirts and used a switching charm to exchange his friend's dusty clothes for it.

Lily brushed her oldest friend's forehead with her lips, "I'm so sorry…"

James collapsed heavily on his bed, "For what it's worth I know Remus never meant to hurt him. He's ashamed of what he is. As much as he desires to be with Severus he's afraid. Remus doesn't believe he deserves friends much less love. After all, he thinks he's a monster." He said under a privacy charm when Lily sat beside him.

Lily shook her head, "He's so shy and sweet. I should have guessed he's ill at full moons." She closed her eyes, "I didn't want to know." Her eyes flew open, "Mate…that's what he meant. Severus isn't just his boyfriend. He's his mate. That's why Moony was so eager to get to him." Her eyes narrowed, "How did you stop him?"

James winced, "I broke his legs. I had no choice; Madam Pomfrey will fix him up in the morning. Or I could talk my house elf into taking the Skele-grow from the infirmary and feeding it to him when the moon sets. His bones should reknit quickly. It was a clean break I was careful. I didn't want to but it was his arms or his skull and I worried I'd kill him."

Lily nodded, "I can see why you'd be upset. Tell me how did you know he was going there?"

James pulled out the Marauder's map; it had the outline of the entire known castle. "I made it. Merlin knows it's supposed to be impossible to map an unplottable place. I'm not finished with it yet. So I haven't told Sirius, Peter or Remus yet. I thought Siri was asking odd. I checked the map and Severus was following Remus and Pomfrey. I guessed what would happen. I cast the Full Body Bind curse on Sirius and then found you."

"You're an animagus." Lily accused.

James nodded, "I found out about Remus' condition by accident. I kept it to myself and then I asked him about it. He was so upset he thought I was going to abandon him or tell. I did nether. I read that werewolves were only dangerous to humans so I trained. Finally over the summer I managed it. It was like reading a book and suddenly the ending is clear. Now," he said glaring at Sirius' still body, "I want to know how he found out and why he sent Severus there." He hand clenching and unclenching the wand.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "That's something I'd like to know as well."

James stood, held out an arm, "Well my dear, shall we?"

Lily accepted his arm.

They walked over to Sirius' bed.

James merely released his idiot cousin's mouth from the curse, "Talk! How did you find out about Remus?"

Sirius laughed, "Same as you. Followed him. You started brooding, muttering to yourself. I figured it out. Why would a third year be trying to attempt to be an animagus? I read the books behind you. Who would have thought our shy bookish Remus was a werewolf? I can't believe he went after a Slytherin. If he had to be gay couldn't he want someone who wasn't a dirty snake?"

Lily slapped him, "You almost got him killed. Severus would have let him do it. Do you think if Remus turned Sevy or killed him that he'd forgive you? You're crazy. If James hadn't been able to keep him back Remus would have hated himself for hurting Severus. You don't know the first thing about him! You're a coward; you're lower then a flobberworm Black. Remus was a friend and you betrayed him. Yes he had a secret one that in time he should have shared with Sev. Now he can't. If they don't move past this I'll never forgive you. If you had…" she swallowed, "No. I promised. He's got a rotten home life. I've heard whispers of yours but his is worse. He nearly died over summer. If it weren't for Remus and I he would have. That's why I didn't visit James. I was trying to help Severus recover…"

"He was probably faking it."

Lily slapped him, "You wouldn't have been able to say that if you'd seen him. Now you're going to apologize to them or I swear I'll find a way to make you receive Trolls for the entire year. I'll get you kicked off the House Quidditch Team. I'll find a way to get Bellatrix to torment you just as cruelly as you both have treated Severus." Her eyes narrowed, "I'll tell her you're chasing a Muggle. I'll tell her you hate any wizard who gets close to me. That you've offered to do exactly what her sister did, convince me to run away with you so you break your contract to Narcissa."

James let out a painful exhale, "Lily you can't. She'd kill him."

Lily glared, "And he didn't try to get Remus to kill Severus? Face it James Sirius is just a coward. He's jealous because you and Remus found love with a disgusting Mudblood and a dirty Halfblood." She spat in anger, "He has no idea what true love or friendship is. He'd betray his best friend to get revenge on someone who never hurt him in anyway except his pride. I'm sure anyone who sleeps with him is in it for the sex because he's emotionally as bankrupt as a Muggle third world country. He couldn't love anyone. He and Narcissa deserve each other, she can't have an opinion that isn't spoon-fed to her and he can't feel or understand love or friendship. He's nothing but a backstabbing coward."

James watched as she shut the curtains to Remus' bed and weaved some charms.

"There we'll be alerted when he wakes. He can't leave without my releasing him. I'm going back to my down. You better for Sev's sake make sure Remus comes back in one piece." Lily said as she stalked out.

James resubmitted Sirius to the full body bind curse. "You'll stay that way until the four of us decide how to deal with you. You've angered Lily, the sweetest girl in all of Hogwarts." He locked Sirius in his own bed behind the thick velvet curtains.

XoooooX

Severus woke, he heard vaguely a bell-like sound. He winced, a ward or a charm most likely. He looked around him and saw himself surrounded by red. He groaned, Gryffindor. Merlin help him he was in the Lion's Den. As if his own betrayal wasn't enough he was in the lair of those who'd laughed at him. He must be in Remus' bed, this was not what he pictured when he'd considered the possibility. Remus, his protector, his boyfriend was a werewolf and had kept that a secret from him.

Why? He'd been raised out of the Wizarding World, what he hadn't learned through his mother's forgotten books of magic buried in the dusty basement of Spinner's End, he'd learned later through books from Diagon Alley or the library here at Hogwarts.

Remus thought he was a monster? A monster was someone like his father, who certainly didn't deserve the honour of that title. Severus only didn't stand up to him because he couldn't without magic and he wasn't sure if he did use it if he'd stay out of trouble for one wasn't supposed to use magic on Muggles unless it was something like a memory charm. Remus said he loved him and kept this secret from him? What other secrets might the Gryffindor who claimed to be his boyfriend be keeping from him.

Since when had James become an Animagus and how? They'd not learned about Animagi until this year but he'd been vaguely aware of the stag that spoke with James Potter's voice and stood between them and Remus. Only that thing hadn't been his Remus, James had treated him like a different person entirely. Moony that's who the werewolf was to James. Moony. James called Remus that, Moony had wanted Lily to stop touch him because he, Severus was Moony's. James told Moony that Lily belonged to him and he to Lily that they had no designs on Severus or something like that.

His musing was interrupted by the curtains being drawn.

A familiar auburn girl threw herself at him, "Sev! You're awake. You're not to cocoon. You are going to talk to him about it and then we're going to decide how to punish Sirius without any of us getting it trouble. Remus will be here soon…"

Severus forced himself to speak, "I don't want to see him."

"Yes you do and you'll let him explain why he didn't tell you. He loves you, you git. I'm not going to let you turn your back on him because you think he betrayed you. Do you know how angry he would have been if you'd kept your family life a secret? I know you would, you tried not to let me know, I had to learn to read between the lines."

Severus hadn't to admit that Lily was right, "Fine!"

Lily helped him sit up before turning to James, "You did send your house elf to run that errand did you not?"

James looked peeved, "Of course I did. I'm not cruel. Nita told me he'd fallen asleep and had to put it in his stomach. I don't understand how he did it. House elves' magic is so different."

Severus turned James, "What is she talking about?"

James winced, "Nothing all that important. Everything will be alright. The four of us are going to talk rationally, no accusations."

Lily seemed to glare at James, "I don't approve to this keeping secrets right now and you know it."

James sighed, "I wanted to get you both back the castle as quickly as possible. I had to temporarily render Remus in some manner incapable of following us, or I should say Moony because when Moony is around Remus is not conscious. Moony is always hovering on the edge of Remus during the rest of the month but last night it was all Moony and no Remus. He was all instinct and not capable of higher conscious thought."

Severus leaned menacingly towards him, "What did you do to him?"

James pressed his palms to his eyes, "I kicked at him in my animagus form. It was his front legs or his head. I worried I'd kill him if I kicked him in the head so I chose his legs as the safer target. I heard them break I cast some wards to keep him there but they were to dissipate when the moon set and leave no trace."

Severus deflated, "you broke his legs?"

James waved a hand, "He's been fed Skele-grow and he'll wake up with some soreness. I doubt unless we told him he'd have any idea that technically I broke his arms. I had to get you out of there. If I had known anyone else you might have listened to I wouldn't have brought Lily. Do you have any idea how dangerous and nerve-wracking it was to bring the person I love most in the world into the den of a werewolf about the time of their transformation? That's when they are the most out of control. Their nerves are still oversensitive and their bones ache from being reformed. Had we been able to wait two or three hours he would have been more docile. The stronger the pull of the moon the less human a werewolf is. I've read every book on the subject since I figured it out. Mother always said I was too curious for my own good. I'm always eager to test the boundaries of my magic when I can. Mapping an unplottable place? Or forcing myself to become an animagus. I read that werewolves are only truly dangerous to humans and not animals. Which is why they prefer to send Animagi against rogue werewolves."

Severus was a bit intrigued, "I thought becoming an animagus was supposed to be difficult."

James shrugged, "Transfiguration is easy for me. Just like charms is for Remus and Lily and Potions is for you or Defense for the idiot who spent the night under the body bind curse."

Severus looked at James quizzically.

Lily smirked, "He figured out what Sirius had done and placed him under the full body bind curse. We released only his mouth the cad. He's suffered a sleepless night locked in his mind and body no doubt. Perhaps, he'll think twice before doing something so utterly foolish."

Somehow Severus doubted that Sirius Black was capable of such introspection.

The Dormitory door opened.

Remus stumbled in looking far worse for the wear. Thankfully it was a Saturday so he might take a nap before focusing on his schoolwork.

Severus was torn between fury at his boyfriend keeping such a secret from him and a desire to take care of him as Remus had done for him over the summer.

Remus looked up to see them, his eyes widened in surprise, "Severus? Why are you in my bed and wearing my clothes."

Severus stared at him, "you don't know?" forgetting that James had said that he would have no memory of last night.

Remus blinked, "No, should I?"

James snorted, "No you shouldn't. Come sit. We have much to discuss and a punishment to whet out."

Severus winced at the thought of punishments.

Remus sat beside James most likely because his own bed was crowded with Severus and Lily. "What's wrong?"

James coughed, "The three of us know about your 'furry little problem' that had you escorted to the Whomping Willow last night."

Remus turned paler then Lucius and buried his face in his hand's, "Oh Merlin."

Severus snapped, "How dare you think you could or should keep something like that from me! You know my shameful secret. One I would have sooner died then let any of you know. How could you think I didn't deserve to know?"

Remus groaned, "It wasn't that I didn't think you didn't need to know. I was ashamed. I was afraid you'd all turn away from me if you knew. My parents can't even look at me. They are ashamed of me. They arrange to be out of the house on full moon nights."

Severus wanted to be angry with him, but he somewhat understood. He sometimes thought his mother would have preferred if he'd been born a squib rather than a wizard.

Lily's voice had a sharp edge like a silver knife used in potions, "You should have told him. Neglecting to mention it was cowardly."

Remus flinched.

Lily ignored him, "Now I have no need to spread your secret. I don't see you as a monster; I see it as you have a disease. You can choose to live with it or let it and your fear of it control you. Are you going to let it destroy your relationship with Sev? For if you do I shan't forgive you, you're the best thing to ever happen to him. You know his secret, you saw him at his lowest and you didn't judge him, you didn't hold it against him or think him a coward. You should have told him. Is that why you left that day? To lock yourself up?"

Remus nodded.

Severus turned beat red, damn it Lily had a way with words. Sometimes they were as piercing as arrows.

"Start talking Remus." James said quietly.

Remus sighed, "Mother told me I had to tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me for being a…having a 'furry little problem.'"

Severus huffed, "Like I thought you'll all abandon me for being a coward who let their Muggle father beat and torment his witch wife and wizard son. Slytherin would laugh…."

Lily snorted, "We're not like those snakes, we're lions. We're a great deal more honourable, and we stand by our friends. I don't remember former Head Boy Malfoy or Prefect Black laughing about it either. They seemed furious you didn't believe you could go to them"

"Tell me Sev are you going to break up with Remus over something so trivial? If you do you're not the kind of man I thought you were. Yes Remus made a mistake, but you love him. You can't let a jealous prat break you apart."

Remus stood, moving to take Severus' hand, "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. Please forgive me."

Severus looked into those amber eyes, "Alright…I forgive you but no more secrets."

Remus rest a hand on Severus' cheek, "I promise. No more secrets."

James clapped his hands to get their attention when they seemed about to kiss, he might agree they belonged together or be grateful his friend was dating Lily's best friend and bringing them closer. Yet he wasn't comfortable with wizards being affectionate in his present, because he was young and immature. He wasn't going to call two wizards or two witches together immoral it just wasn't right for him personally.

Remus' ears twitched as his face hovered over Severus', his lips a hair from his lover's.

Severus shyly pushed him back, "Yes?" he asked turning to James.

"We've got to decide what to do with Sirius."

Remus growled, "What did he do exactly?"

Severus looked extremely uncomfortable, "He said you were keeping secrets. Implied something about Moony so I thought you were seeing someone else. He called last night and others your 'nocturnal wanderings.' He was unspecific as possible yea made me consider unpleasant things."

Remus clenched and unclenched his hands in anger, "He treads so lightly that he's practically silent and attacks you when your back is turned. Nasty backstabbing child."

"He receives little affection at home. He's close to no one except perhaps myself. He distrusts affection because so many of his relations Bond for other reasons; money, political connections and a desire to strengthen the ties between families." James shrugged.

Lily scowled, "It doesn't make what he did right."

"I doubt he thought out the consequences, what might happen to Remus if it was discovered."

Lily yelped, "What do you mean?"

Remus pulled Severus to his chest, "If I'd hurt him he'd either hate me, he's be permanently injured, dead or like me. Despite the fact that Severus entered the den of a werewolf unknowingly, at present I would still be blamed for any injury he suffered. I'd be either killed or imprisoned under the current laws. A strict interpretation of the wand law claims non-humans aren't to possess one. I could be in serious trouble for owning a wand…"

Lily was incensed, "but you're a wizard…you're usually a human wizard. You just have a 'furry little problem'."

Remus sighed, "Not all people see it that way. Most purebloods treat us as if we're a disease rather then a person. We're not worthy of much attention. Muggleborns or those who are raised Muggle are tainted with the preconceptions that we're monsters."

"Which you're clearly not." Lily said pleasantly, "Anymore than James is a useless toe-rag or Severus is a greasy git. Not Sirius is an arrogant self-serving bastard." Her eyes narrowing…

James sighed, "The Black family is complex, his mother is the most narrow-minded of persons. Sometimes I think she's mad, crazy. Uncle Orion has little authority in that family, she's blasted Andromeda off the family tree for running away and Bonding to Ted Tonks. She even blasted Lady Weasley off the tree because she decided that that family was full of bloodtraitors yet she didn't expose Cedrella's elder sister Callidora to the same treatment though Lord Septimus Weasley and Lord Harfang Longbottom were best friends from childhood. Mother knew them both well despite being a little younger then her cousins, her father Cygnus and Lady Cedrella's father Arcturus were brothers "

"Weasley? That's the Head Boy's name, Cador Weasley. Didn't his elder brother Bond to Molly Prewett? She was the prefect who greeted me after Sorting." Lily said surprised.

James nodded, "You'll find most pureblood families are related. The Blacks can join blood to any family; they've got ties to the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Crouches, the Potters, the Yaxleys, the Flints, Bulstrodes, Rosiers, Prewetts, Macmillians, and the Burkes. That is just in the last one hundred years or so, mother made me study the history of both their families. Her grandfather was once Headmaster, not a successful one because he disliked students and had no patience. He should have stayed a Wizarding Chess Master."

"That's like the Muggle equivalent of like the Spacers…they can marry as high or as low as they choose." Lily said in awe.

Remus snorted, "Especially if you're considering Ted Tonks to be low. I find Healer Andromeda to be the same as she ever was, except perhaps a bit softened. Ted Tonks was a jovial guy, always laughing."

"So what are we going to do with Sirius?" Severus said sighing.

James' eyes narrowed, "He'll have to learn penance. He betrayed a friend, so at least someone he called a friend. He knew darn well that you deserved to hear the truth from Remus' lips and told you in the most damning way though without specifics."

"We can't turn him in without getting Remus in trouble." Lily said seriously.

"He let down the sacred name of Gryffindor. He proved himself unworthy of being a lion." James grumbled, "Perhaps, we should cold shoulder him just as Slytherin did to Andromeda."

Severus snorted, "Our former Queen broke a contract. She didn't even have the common decency to tell Lucius or her parents to their face. She decamped at gone four in the morning most likely Apparating and waited two days before sending letters of explanation. Andromeda was betrothed to the future Lord Malfoy; they were prefects together first and later Head Boy and Head Girl. They went to Scamander. "

Lily blinked, "Is that like going to Greta Green in Scotland where one can get married with little fuss?"

Severus shrugged, "I guess."

"Scamander, Tasmania is a place the entire polite world- amoung pureblood circles at least knows about. There are some cases where the pre-Bonding customs are too incompatible to negotiate without a long protracted betrothal period so the Heads of the Family turn their heads when the young couple elopes. Sometimes due to pre-anticipating the Bonded state a witch-wizard couple are found to be already expecting the fruit of their union. Thus they quickly decamp to Scamander and then return. It's far easier to bond there legally for one doesn't have to wait for the paperwork to be approved. A bonding can be filed under ministry or Gringotts, most pureblood families do both. Gringotts must be shown a legal receipt of Bonding to acknowledge heirs as legal, or proof of blood adoption in some cases. The Ministry can be slow or fast in approving bonding contracts requests. One does not wish to allow a child to be born a bastard, thus some times one bonds somewhere where the waiting period for bonding contract licenses are shorter. Although one can sometimes request an expedited license." James stood brushing the wrinkles out of red silk sleep trousers.

His friend followed suit.

Lily wrapped her robe tighter around herself.

James spelled open Sirius' curtains and cancelled the body-bind curse but skilfully warded the scarlet velvet curtained four-poster bed so Sirius couldn't leave its confines.

Sirius yawned, stretched and seemed to glance at them in turn. "What?"

Remus growled, "What right do you have to pry into my personal life? Its not your business who I court. What is discussed between Severus and myself is between us. You had not right to send him there."

Sirius scowled, "You're a Slytherin Snivellius. You shouldn't even be seeing a Gryffindor. It's a game to you isn't it? Thinking you can get Remus to like you so you can trample on him?"

Severus was shocked, "What? No. I could never do that. What were you thinking sending me there?"

"I thought you'd figure out what he was. You're Muggle-raised you should hate and fear what he is. You're a stinking snake, you should disapprove letting a diseased person near you." Sirius sneered.

Severus stared at him thinking, Levicorpus.

Sirius was immediately swung up by his left ankle, his nightshirt falling to his shoulders and revealing.

James thought his cousin he thrashed most unseemly, yet he felt no pity for him. His voice what tight, "I've told you how I see Lily, I mean to bond to her when we are of age. She sees Severus like a brother, which makes him nearly my brother. Remus is our friend and he no doubt is thinking along the same lines in regards to Severus as I am with Lily. You are my family; I would stand against your Black relations if you needed it yet you wouldn't support Remus? You've done everything to sabotage our friendship with Lily and Severus. Are you jealous? Are you afraid I'll abandon you? I should only do so if you persist in this reckless, selfish behaviour. You fail to apply yourself to your studies; this is our last year of study before OWLS. You only do your best on the pitch when we fly against Slytherin because you think the more goals you score the less of an impact Regulus' catching the snitch would be. You berate us for having our nose in a book while you rarely study and submit the most ill written essays. You coast, you want to be an Auror and yet you do nothing to strive for marks to make such a career feasible. Family I maybe and I would be loathe to admit in public how much your behaviour pains me."

"I'm not jealous of your Mudblood or Remus' Muggle-raised snake!"

"By Godric's Sword you must be or you wouldn't be so crude to them." James said eyes flashing, "The greatest tenet of all pureblood lines especially ones like the Blacks and the Potters is family. I'm choosing to deal with this betrayal of yours privately. I would hate to air our private scuffles publicly."

Remus moved closer, his left hand resting lightly on Severus' hip. "The question perhaps, shouldn't be how we'll punish him but how he'll make up for his betrayal."

Sirius winced every time they used the word betrayal.

"Ignore him for a few days. If he skips class refuse to give him notes or the homework. Trust me he'll be too ashamed to ask anyone outside our group for fear he'd have to admit he betrayed his Gryffindor honour." Lily said glaring at him

James kissed her cheek, "I'll do my best. With you to keep me in line how could I ever fail?"

Severus though. Librecorpus.

The foolish Lion born to the House of Black landed awkwardly on his bed.

The other four turned their backs on him.

Remus led Severus back to his bed yawning, "Come on. I'd like to rest for a few hours. Will you stay?"

James walked Lily to the door to his dormitory, "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you trusted me."

Lily smirked, "I'll keep you status as an animagus on two conditions. One: you promise to register when you're of age."

James chuckled, "Done."

Lily leaned over to peck his cheek, "Two: You teach Sev and I how to do that. Remus might be able to do it too."

James kissed her hand after bowing over it, "With pleasure darling."

"Then I believe we shall forget this adventure."

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Ch 10 Animagi Lessons

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 10 –Animagi Lessons

James had with his friends Remus, Lily and Severus checked out books on Animagi. They'd approached Professor McGonagall asking for permission to do a transfiguration project regarding Animagi. They wanted to interview her on her reasons and experiences that led to her deciding to train to be an Animagus.

James explained to them that an animagus form wasn't voluntary, that it was said that the animal chooses the wizard. He gave Remus a hard look, "As much as you despise wolves, to you they are very powerful. You are very like them. You're known already as the silent prefect. You are forever catching students off guard for they never hear your approach. You're stronger then most. You rarely play Quidditch but you've got enough power in your swing to give a Bludger a new dent. Your eyes and ears are keener then most, you see and hear things we miss. 'Family comes first' could be your mantra. You form deep connections with close friends and family members, and we know you'd do anything to protect us. You're loyal, devoted, and passionate. Your worst fear is being alone, but you're careful not to drown your loved ones in too much emotion."

Remus winced at James' forthright description of his personality, "True but painfully at times mate. Would have preferred to be an owl…"

James glanced at the description of a person that best suited an owl animagus form, "Owl Animagi are considered Human lie-detectors. Owls are keen, perceptive and sceptical. You're adept at getting to the truth, making you an ideal investigator or attorney. Your insights into the less honourable side of human nature can make you a bit cynical, but your numerous friends appreciate the dark sense of humour it brings. I'd say that was more Sirius then you but not quite."

Severus sneered, "Not Sirius. Lucius."

The others stared at him, "What?"

"Lucius Malfoy is an observer of human nature. He senses untruthfulness and secrecy in others. He is keen, perceptive and sceptical. He suspected all wasn't right with me at home and when I seemed to 'disappear' he sent the most honourable of my friends in his opinion to check on me."

James chuckled, "He sent a wolf. Very perceptive indeed."

"He's adapt at getting to the truth when he wants it. He's more than a bit cynical. He possesses a dark sense of humour. Therefore Lucius is an Owl."

Lily let out a cry of mirth, "What does that make Narcissa?"

"A lemming." Was Severus' pronouncement, which sent them off into gales of laughter.

James coughed, "That I doubt for she has no doubt never heard of a lemming. One cannot have an animagus form of which one has no knowledge."

The sound of someone sitting beside them at the Gryffindor table where they had chosen to study was heard.

"So…" coughed Sirius, "What do you think she is?"

James was still angry with him and was ignoring him as punishment to make him realize what he almost lost. If Remus had killed Severus, they would never have spoken to Sirius again. He continued as if he hadn't heard, "A opossum I believe. I don't believe she's quite as docile as she pretends. She like her elder sister Andromeda are more likely to bide their time. I don't think Narcissa likes conflict and chooses the path of least resistance. Possums symbolize the balance of mind and body despite external (or internal) pressures - keeping cool despite what life can throw at you. Confidence and flexibility, strategy, and comfort with one's true self. Possum as a animagus form that reflects a person who goes through life in a manner that shows their desire to hide our strengths and not to fight, but to divert attention and stay out of the conflict. Possum people are often underestimated, but in truth are alive with hidden depths and talents."

Severus was surprised, "From what little I know of her I can believe that. You should go into Transfiguration as a field."

James shook his head, "I'm going to be just like Frank. I want to be an Auror. He was a great Head boy and an excellent captain. I want to protect people."

Lily grinned, "I think that's very admirable."

"I think you're a deer."

Severus chuckled, "Of course she's a dear. You've been in love with her since the Hogwarts Express first year."

James was flustered, "No, I mean a deer like in a doe…"

Severus smirked, "Oh, I see. You think she's your perfect match in every way including your animagus form."

James shifted nervously, "No, its because she's compassionate, she's calming and intuitive. Emotionally sensitive, deer people tend to be quiet, gentle, empathic, spiritually well attuned. Deer animagus forms show that they are people who fully open themselves to the world, physically and emotionally. From this, they gain incredible power and experience, but give themselves a balancing weakness, the chance of being hurt, at the same time."

Lily protested, "That's not me. I'm stubborn. I'm a bit selfish…"

Severus coughed, "That's you alright. You are all of that. You knew I was in trouble and you came to help me."

Lily shook her head, "I just guessed…"

"Your Willow wand is known for influencing persons to be a bit pre-cognitive. That's why you have a natural talent for Divination." Remus said with a grin.

Severus glanced at him, "How do you know?"

Remus shrugged, "I was bored. I found a book on wandlore in the library. I had to look up our wands. It was interesting but I like charms…"

"And defense." Lily teased. "If I'm a doe, you're a stag and Remus is a wolf, what is Severus?" she too was ignoring Sirius because he'd almost caused one of her best friends to kill or main her other best friend.

"A fox." James said before paging through the book to find the description of one, "Oh yes, a fox. A Fox is known for their stealth, night vision, ability to read and manipulate others' emotions Foxes are clever, perceptive, and shrewd. You're happiest working behind the scenes, pulling strings and watching others dance to your imperceptible tune. Independent yet highly social, you glide among your circles of acquaintance with ease, sharing your sharp wit or a delicious piece of gossip."

Remus and Lily burst out laughing…

Severus was struck silent at the observation…

Lily was a bit more forgiving then the others, "What about Sirius?"

James frowned, "Oh him?" as if he'd forgotten he was present. "He's a dog of course."

They laughed.

Sirius pouted.

Severus a bit intrigued, "Why a dog?"

James shrugged, "Why not? In general a domestic dog animagus is faithful, have inner loyalty to a fault, unconditional love, fast friend, able to smell out trouble and serving humanity as a "conscript". Which is why he is strongly drawn to be an Auror as well. A study of the breed and its purpose will help to define the truer nature being a dog animagus represents."

"So," Remus said glaring at said 'dog', "If he really is like that, why has he been such an arse lately?"

Sirius winced.

James snorted, "It's the breed, with a dog animagus it always comes down to the breed that determines the final outcome of their personality and characteristics of their animagus."

Lily was intrigued, "What breed is he then?"

"He's a Black, their family symbol is a large black dog, specifically a Black Irish Wolfhound. That too is quite telling. They're large, strong but surprisingly lean dogs built for running and were breed to hunt wolves." He began reading after locating it in the list of dog breeds.

"Of great size and commanding appearance, the Irish Wolfhound is remarkable in combining power and swiftness with keen sight. The largest and tallest of the galloping hounds, in general type he is a rough-coated, Greyhound-like breed; very muscular, strong though gracefully built; movements easy and active; head and neck carried high, the tail carried with an upward sweep with a slight curve towards the extremity"

"An easygoing animal, Irish Wolfhounds are quiet by nature. Wolfhounds often create a strong bond with their family and can become quite destructive or morose if left alone for long periods of time. Despite the need for their own people, Wolfhounds generally are somewhat standoffish with total strangers. They should not be territorially aggressive to other domestic dogs but are born with specialized skills and it is common for hounds at play to rough with another dog. This is a specific hunting behaviour, not a fighting or territorial domination behaviour. Most Wolfhounds are very gentle with children. The Irish wolfhound is relatively easy to train. They respond well to firm, but gentle, consistent leadership. However, historically these dogs were required to work at great distances from their masters and think independently when hunting rather than waiting for detailed commands and this can still be seen in the breed."

James paused for a breathe, "That being said, when protection is required this dog is never found wanting. When they or their family are in any perceived danger they display a fearless nature. Since he thought Severus was playing with Remus, he thought if Severus discovered Remus' 'furry little problem' he'd stop seeing Remus. He felt abandoned by us Remus, so he struck out at the one he perceived as the weakest link, our snake. Trying to scare him off, it was his 'harmless little prank' that sealed his being a Irish wolfhound for me."

Remus nodded, giving Sirius a glare, "Doesn't excuse him though."

James sighed, "Understand yes; forgive no. He should have known better, a vindictive little trick that could have turned out very badly. We were lucky. He was lucky. A few days of the silent treatment will give him a taste of what he would have gotten if we hadn't been lucky. It's a mild punishment."

Sirius hung his head and very much resembled a kicked puppy, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Remus glared at him taking Severus' hand, "Until you mean it and we believe it."

It was very hard to feel sorry for Sirius considering what might have happened; how the entire incident escaped the teachers' attention no one knew but were eternally grateful for.

Since their homework was done, James spent the rest of the time before dinner lecturing them about Animagi and what they needed to know about the transformation process mentally and intellectually.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Ch 11 Taking the final step

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

A/N: This chapter is mostly in James and Lily's POV. Sorry if you didn't expect that.

* * *

Chapter 11- Taking the final step

James had decided that Lily would be the first to transform; she was the most at peace with herself and the first to accept her probable.

They were taking the invisibility cloak with them so they could sneak into the Forbidden Forest. Lily would need time to get used to her form and James wanted her to practice transforming often once she'd accomplished it once.

Lily tugged at his hand whispering, "You really think I'm ready?"

James laughed, "Of course. You practice those mediation techniques I told you about. You've become very adept at clearing your mind. Just as Severus has but I wanted you to be able to do something "

Lily grinned, "You're the best…"

James seemed to puff up with pride, as he led her to the nearest clearing, "here. Now I want you to sit in the centre. Close your eyes. I want you to shed your thoughts. Relax. You're a doe remember? I want you to picture her in your mind. What does she think? Feel? What does she want?"

Lily was quiet…ever so quiet.

Then sooner then James expected Lily's body outline changed. She was becoming…

Standing in front of him was the prettiest doe he'd ever seen.

Lily looked up at him with those soul piercing green eyes, "She wants you Prongs."

James didn't even have to think about it, his body naturally flowed into that of his stag. He inclined his head and licked her nose.

Lily leaned into him, so trusting…

James felt his heart beat faster, he coughed, "Come on. Show me what you can do. I want you to use your senses, so they will carry over."

Lily smirked, "You just want to chase me. Come on Prongs." She leapt gracefully, her feet almost feather-light on the grass.

James followed her, forgetting it was autumn and for deer it was mating season.

They spent a few hours flirting and testing Lily's nature as a hind.

Lily found her way back to the first clearing, leaping for James' cloak and transforming mid-leap. She sprawled on it gasping, her green eyes sparkling with a parade of emotions, her face flush with excitement and her breasts heaving as she laughed.

James leapt too and landed on her, black hair wild, glasses askew and t-shirt wet with perspiration.

Lily threw her arms around his neck, "Caught me."

James nuzzled her, "You caught me."

Their lips met and they even forgot about dinner.

Their Animagi forms had a bit more control over them then they liked.

Thankfully it was Remus who caught them sneaking back to Gryffindor Tower.

XoooooX

"Where have you been? You missed dinner…." Remus asked looking them over.

Severus caught up to him because they were on rounds. "Lily? What happened to you?"

His best friend had leaves and twigs in her hair, her lips were swollen and her eyes wide and luminous. In short he'd never seen her like that…

James coughed, "We were practicing. She did it. First time too. I guess we…were so busy being deer we forgot being people too and having friends who would worry. "

Severus' jaw dropped, "You did it? First time?"

Lily blushed, "Yes?"

"I'm jealous…"

James and Lily looked at one another turned five shades of pink could hardly break the other's gaze.

Remus' eyes widened, "James! You didn't!"

James chewed on his lip, "What Can I say? I'm a stag, it's autumn and she's a very sexy hind…"

Lily yelped.

The others looked around for teachers.

Remus and Severus each grabbed their best friend and dragged them up to the Tower and tossed them inside before heading to finish their rounds.

Severus swallowed, "Remus…you don't think they actually…did it do you?"

Remus winced, "They certainly smelled like they had. I bet their animal instincts took over…"

"Not as deer…"

Remus shrugged, "It's not our business if they were or had."

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: For those interested James is a Black Fallow deer on account of his black hair which he inherited from his mother Dorea. Lily is a red deer. Lucky for them red deer hinds don't usually conceive their first few mating seasons. If you run the math Lily had to conceive Harry in late October to have him in late July- another sign she's a hind? lol


	12. Ch 12 Foxy Sev and Wolfish Remus

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

A/N: This chapter is mostly in James and Lily's POV. Sorry if you didn't expect that.

* * *

Chapter 12- Foxy Sev and Wolfish Remus

It was another Saturday; it was closer to Christmas holidays when James finally had a chance to take Remus and Severus to the Forbidden Forest.

"You ready for this Sev?" Remus asked, nervously, he was not looking forward to being a wolf.

Severus blushed, "Yes…"

James flushed as he led them to the same open clearing that he and Lily had mated in. He waved his hands, "Sit down. Clear your minds. Focus. Think about your animal. Visualize it. Become it."

Severus did as instructed, eyes closed. After James declared he was a fox he read every book he could find on them and the different breeds. James said you couldn't become an animal you didn't know and he wanted to at least be a good looking fox. Preferably something rare and good looking.

Remus had read about wolves reluctantly because Severus was reading about foxes and he didn't want to appear to be too narrow-minded.

James voice was low, soothing, commanding at the same time. "Take a walk in your mind, as you walk picture your body changing. When you reach the tree line of the clearing you should be closer to the ground. Your nose twitching as you scent things you missed before. Your eyes are keen."

Severus let James' voice led him, and he felt his becoming. Unlike Remus' screams when he transformed to a werewolf this didn't hurt. His body just assumed a different package to contain his mind. He yipped and opened his eyes. He was short, his head couldn't be any higher then James' knees.

James whistled, "Damn Sev, I'm not attracted to blokes but you're the prettiest fox I ever did see. Remus you lucky bastard. Moony gets one look at your foxy lover and he'll be head over heels.""

Remus' eyes popped open and turned gold, he licked his lips, gave a low growl in his throat and leapt at Severus. A boy one heartbeat and a large white wolf the next.

Severus' greedy eyes seemed to drink in the sight.

James saw the possessive stance Remus had gone into, he called out quietly, "That's my cue boys. You have fun!"

XoooooX

Severus saw himself reflected in Remus' golden eyes.

His fox had a black ears, a black nose, black paws and legs. His body, face and tail were silver, a bluish silver but a very Slytherin colour.

Remus was taller; his ears barely came up to Remus' shoulder. He could see that Remus' natural strength carried over into this form.

Severus leaned over to lick Remus' muzzle in a submissive way and nuzzled his mate's throat.

Remus smirked, "Mine."

Severus felt a thrill course through him, "Yes…"

"The sexiest fox I've ever seen."

If Severus were still human in appearance, his pale face would be pink. Embarrassed he murmured, "Catch me."

Remus took chase, his legs and strides longer and he soon caught up to his boyfriend the fox.

They took turns playing tag for a while.

Until a feisty Remus tackled Severus onto the ground of the clearing where they first transformed.

Severus felt the heavy pressure of the wolf's prick against his arse and moaned, "Remus…" grinding his own into the dirt desperate for some relief. He'd never felt like this before. They'd never down more then kiss and cuddle. It was embarrassing that he was older then Lily and still a virgin- as in not had sex. Remus had touched him, bathed him, and helped him in the bathroom after he'd been ill this summer. Yet Remus hadn't touched him that way in a sexual way yet.

Remus growled, "I want you…"

Or was that Moony? Severus wasn't sure but damn that tone was thick with desire. Was he ready to…he transformed back, his clothes beneath him. He used magic to flip himself to face Remus, "Not yet Moony. I promise soon. I'm yours you know that. You're the only one to touch me. Please? Let Remus and I have this time? Next moon…I'll let you…"

The eyes shone gold in the fading light and then turned to amber, the wolf straddling him was gone and Remus lay over him.

Severus wiggled a little and reached out to touch his boyfriend's cheek, "Thank you…"

Remus blinked at him, "For what?"

Severus blushed, "For facing your fear because of me. You're a very fine looking wolf." He was still hard from feeling Moony's prick touching his arse. He could tell that Remus was hard too, he needed relief and arched his back so that his naked groin pressed tight to Remus' clothed one. He let out a sound not unlike that of a fox's.

Remus slammed their lips together, grinding furiously, hands roaming Severus' chest. He'd never touched his boyfriend this way before; it was always chaste. Whether it was himself or Moony driving him now, his thoughts were far from chaste. He wanted Remus beneath him, crying out like a vixen as he mounted him. He wanted to pleasure them both so much that Severus passed out from pleasure.

Severus moaned, looking up at Remus, he felt that gaze like a caress and he swallowed. Remus' look was so intense he felt a need to cover himself, because he was so embarrassed. He pushed it away, choosing to trust Remus, his arms wrapping around the Gryffindor's neck, while his thighs gripped the other boy's hips.

They lay like that kissing, touching and frotting.

Finally collapsing in a jumble of spent bodies and spilt cum.

Severus' eyes could hardly keep open, he muttered softly, "Love you."

Remus leaned up on one elbow, "I know. Me too." He cast a refreshing charm on them both, banishing the cum and sweat out their robes. Shyly dressing his Slytherin and straightening his clothes before picking up his exhausted mate. Under the notice-me-not charm they slipped back to the tower and he curled up beside the smaller teen. Now that Lily and himself knew how badly Severus suffered from malnutrition they did their best to coax him to eat more. Even slipping into the kitchen to sweet talk the house elves into making something Severus was especially fond of.

Severus looked happy, at peace…

That made Remus very happy, he was used to Sev having a rather furtive look.

He switched their clothes for his night shirts and pulled Sev on top of him. His fox of a boyfriend, snuggled and lay his head on Remus' chest above his heart.

Damn that snake was cute sometimes but he dare not call him that. Sev was a bit sensitive and he didn't want to upset him. Sev was all male…a gorgeous one but still very much a boy.

He yawned, pressing a kiss to Sev's curly black hair and holding him loosely before falling asleep himself.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: For those interested, yes Severus is a silver fox. If you look them up on google you'll squee promise. As for Remus he's a large white wolf. I haven't determined the breed yet.


	13. Ch 13 Sirius begs for forgiveness and

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

A/N: This chapter is mostly in James and Lily's POV. Sorry if you didn't expect that.

* * *

Chapter 13- Sirius begs for forgiveness and facing the Queen

They were all studying at the Gryffindor table again just before term finals.

Sirius took a seat next to James and hissed, "Please? Forgive me? I'm supposed to go home with you for Christmas. I promise I won't do anything like it again. I'm really sorry…"

James looked across the table at Severus, "What do you think?"

Severus sighed, "It's been over a month. I suppose he might have learned his lesson."

Remus glared at his friend, "You say anything cruel or plan one more nasty prank on him and I'll see to it that you end up in detention all next term."

Lily reached behind James to grab the 'dog's' ear, "I meant what I said about making sure you received Trolls."

Sirius winced, "I promise I won't do anything to him again. He's family now…"

Severus turned back to his Potions revisions as he tried to help Remus wrap his head around the practical. "You can't add that before step four. You can only add these in the proper order and follow the directions to the letter."

Lily snorted, "Oh really? Then why are your Potions texts annotated?"

Severus chuckled, "Because I had to learn how to fix my potions. Like it's my fault jealous persons add things to my cauldron. I practically live in the Room of Requirement. Thanks Remus for telling me about it. I use it to brew. I've been experimenting. If I score high enough on my OWL I'll see if Lucius will help me take my Potions NEWT early. I'd like to apprentice to a Potioneer, First Class. It's supposed to take five years to become a Potions Master, but if Annie can become a Healer in two years rather then four then why can't I do it?"

Remus playfully poked him in the shoulder with his fist, "That's my Sev always trying to better himself."

"Look if it isn't our Halfblood prefect. Tell me Snape, why are you slumming it with these Lions?"

Severus winced internally but replied with cold politeness, "Good Afternoon my Queen."

"I thought I heard the name of a disgraced Slytherin whose mention I'd forbidden cross your lips."

Severus bowed his head, "My apologies, my Queen. I merely mentioned her briefly because I owe her a life debt."

"Why would you owe her a life debt?"

Severus said quietly, "Because she saved my life. She became a healer and saved my life this past summer. It's a private matter and I've disturbed you enough. I'm sure that divulging the details would upset you. I would prefer if we ignored the incident. It was a misspoke. I forgot myself for a moment."

Bellatrix glared at him, "I do not forgive, nor do I forget. Watch yourself Snape. You have no powerful protectors anymore. Don't think a prefect badge will protect you if you choose to follow in your bloodtraitor mother's footsteps."

Remus stiffened beside him and Severus squeezed his thigh to get his attention.

"I shall endeavour to watch my words so that I do not speak of persons whose mention is forbidden." Severus said with cool politeness that Lucius would be proud of.

"See that you do. I don't see what you see in these friends of yours; a Potter, my disgrace of a cousin, Lupin who puts his nose where he shouldn't, a worthless Mudblood and that embarrassment Pettigrew."

Severus smiled, "With my disgraceful background I couldn't hope for better company. Because of my mother, I shall be shut out of higher pureblood circles. I'm no fool, I know our former Prince kept an eye on me out of pity. I can't saw that I deserved the attention but it was decent of him to notice someone unworthy like myself."

Bellatrix sneered, "At least you know your place." Before stalking off.

Severus sighed, "I've always known my place."

Lily's eyes flashed, "What was that all about?"

Severus shrugged, "She forbid mention of my healer when she took over as Queen of Slytherin. I disobeyed her. She took me task. I should have been more careful."

Remus growled, "What right does she have to treat you like dirt?"

Severus shrugged, "Every right. She is the highest ranked person in our House, her word is law."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "She's gone drunk with power. As if she wasn't crazy already."

Severus winced, "Please don't speak badly of her in my hearing. I'm duty bound to tell you off for it. By her ruling I shouldn't be talking to you. I don't like you; we've never gotten along. I should hate you for what you tried to do."

Sirius wiggled as if trying to dodge his words.

Remus snorted, "Finally learned that words can be like arrows Siri?"

Sirius looked at his friend sheepishly, "Yes?"

"Then he's worth letting back in." Remus said sotto voice.

The others nodded.

Lily copied her notes and held them out as a peace offering, but not before casting a charm she created that would muddle the notes so that Sirius would fail if she broke it. "I meant what I said Sirius, you'll fail if you do anything mean to him."

Severus glared at Sirius, "I'll fight my own battles, I've got enough pull in Slytherin to sic certain persons on you for bad-mouthing our queen. Regulus won't hear a word against Narcissa. If I mentioned some of the things you've said…"

Sirius winced, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I get it. I'll behave."

James gave him a penetrating glance, "This better not just be over having to come to the Abbey for the holidays. Even mother would be upset with you…I hope this claiming of turning over a new leaf isn't just a ruse."

Sirius shook his head, "I promise. It's in good faith. I still want to be Auror partners with you. We can't be if you're mad at me."

James held out his hand, "Friends then."

Sirius shook it, "Friends."

Then they all turned to study once more.

Sirius had finally decided after about five years to truly join their group.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: For those interested, yes Severus is a silver fox. If you look them up on google you'll squee promise. As for Remus he's a large white wolf. I haven't determined the breed yet.


	14. Ch 14 Sirius versus BellaJust desserts

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to hotflower901 who gave me the idea of what happens to Bellatrix towards the end of the chapter. Thanks hon! I didn't do exactly what you wanted but I had fun doing what I did do to her!

* * *

Chapter 14- Sirius versus Bella or Just desserts

Severus was on his way to the edge of the Black Lake to met his friends when he was suddenly upside down. His books, parchments, ink and quills fell out of his bag and end up all over.

His robe was over his face and he couldn't really see.

Sirius! That useless dog! How dare he! They'd just forgiven him and started speaking to him again.

It was just after his last term exam Alchemy and he'd wanted to tell Remus about the test since it was a class he took by himself.

Severus snarled, "Black! I'll kill you for this."

"How dare you speak to our queen this way! You're an embarrassment to our House. Slughorn made a mistake choosing you to be a prefect."

Severus swallowed, that wasn't Sirius. That was Rabastan Lestrange. He sighed, "My apologies, I thought that the person who cast the spell on me was our Queen's traitor of a cousin."

"I've had enough of your blatant disobedience. You associate with my bloodtraitor cousin and our former Queen who was a disgrace to our House. You dare to speak with Mudbloods and you have the audacity to date a Halfblood from Gryffindor?"

Severus was more then a little disturbed by this, over the years of sharing a House with Bellatrix Black he'd become convinced the older teen was quite mad. If she was siccing her future brother in law on him and he thought he recognized Evan Rosier who had assumed himself to be the Slytherin Boys Prefect this year.

Then he heard Bellatrix hissing, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Just looking for a friend of mine. Have you seen one of your prefects? Snape? Oh aren't those his things? I believe they are. Now Bella,"

"Don't talk me. I'll have nothing to do with filthy bloodtraitors like you."

"Bella, Bella. You really, really should leave Severus alone. Trust me, you harm one hair on his head and you'll be dodging jinxes, hexes and curses for the rest of the year."

"How dare you even speak to me! Do you know who I am?"

"You're my cousin Bellatrix. You think because you're Queen that you can do whatever you like. You're a fool Bella. You always have been. Didn't you learn anything from Lucius and Annie's leadership?"

"Don't mention that traitor! I've forbidden her name!"

"She's your sister, no matter what you or your mother say. Andromeda is the true Queen of Slytherin. You want to know why? Because she understands what true leadership is. You however failed to learn by example. Annie looked out for the weak, and she helped make them strong. Annie took the time to pay attention to people who were lower then she was. Why? Because she understood that it created a debt, that it would breed loyalty. No matter what you say about Annie she'll always be the true Queen of Slytherin. Because she understood what was expected of her. That's why she was made Head Girl and you weren't. You only care about power; and you've forgotten what with power comes responsibility. I pity you Bella. You have no friends; you'll never understand what it means to have someone you'd throw everything away for. You dear cousin are just jealous. Why? Because Annie is everything you want to be. Annie knew what she wanted, she stood up for herself, and she was respected. Annie had someone who loved her and someone she'd throw everything away for. What do you have? Rodolphus, who is just like Lucius. They are both older sons who haven't the courage to stand up to their fathers. They can't choose their future career, they can't choose who they want to Bond with and they are enslaved to their father's rule."

"So if I'm jealous of her what does that make you?"

Severus could hear him sigh, "Me? My father doesn't have that kind of power over me. Why? Because my father is a coward! He's the laughing stalk of pureblood circles because everyone knows my mother rules the family. That's not right! Mother is a Hypocrite, she tells you and your sisters what is expected of you when she doesn't live by those rules. The reason I hate Regulus is because he's just like Father. If two people ever deserved each other it would Narcissa and Regulus because they haven't got a backbone. Those two get led around by the nose first by Annie and now you. I'm jealous of Annie; if Annie hadn't done what she did I might never have had the courage to leave Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with James. I didn't want to Bond to Narcissa. If I had a choice I'd want someone with spirit, someone like Annie. Annie's too old for me; Bonded and has a little girl. Did you know that? You're an Auntie Bella! Annie sent me a picture. Me! Not to her loving sisters but to her traitor cousin."

"You've flouted my authority enough Sirius!"

Severus could hear the beginning of a complete Dark spell.

"Silencio. Go whinge to someone who cares Bella and leave Severus alone. You're a little hot headed. I think you need to cool off."

There were shrieks of dismay and a large splash.

"Anybody else want to get dunked?"

"Bella's right you're a traitor!"

"Shut up Rabastan!"

There was another splash.

"Whose next?"

There came the sound of feet running away.

"Hey Severus?"

Severus blinked, "yeah?"

"How do I get you down from there before James thinks I did it?"

Severus was still a bit shocked, "You any good at nonverbal?"

There came a laugh, "How do you think I threw them in the lake?"

"Oh. The incantation is librecorpus."

It too less then five seconds for Severus to find himself on the ground, sprawled out on his pile of school things.

A hand appeared in front of his eyes, "Don't hit me for this but that was fun. I've wanted to tell that crazy bird off for years. We've got to find a pensieve. Bella flailing as she was thrown into the Lake by an invisible hand was so amazing. Friends?"

Severus stared at the hand before looking up to check that it did belong to Sirius. "Who are you and what happened to the rotten boy whose favourite sport was Snivellius-Baiting?"

"Let me help you up Snape. That can't be comfortable." Those stormy grey eyes sparkled, "I found a new favourite sport Bella – Baiting! Someone has to teach that power-mad bint a lesson or two. she leaves Hogwarts like that and someone will kill her. After all, when she graduates being a former Queen of Slytherin is useless."

Reluctantly, Severus took Sirius' hand. "Sorry for thinking you had me upside down and using the spell I used on you that time."

Sirius pulled him to his feet, "No problem. I didn't think I had a choice. Can you just imagine what James and Remus would do to me if they knew I turned my back on you? Even if it was Bella, Rabastan, Evan and a few others? Just because I've been disowned doesn't change much. I was still born the heir to the Black Family. If Regulus dies before me well, I still get everything and they know it." He smirked, "Truce?"

Severus shook Sirius' hand feeling very confused. "Truce."

"Let's get this mess cleaned up before the others come looking for us."

Severus' ears twitched as he heard Remus calling out his name. "Too late but give me a hand anyway."

XoooooX

Remus had been pacing waiting for Severus to join them.

Then he heard two loud splashes and laughter coming from a ways away.

"Some things wrong."

"I'm sure Severus is fine." James said, his head was in Lily's lap and he was looking up at her as she read a book."

"I'm going to go check." Remus left his things and followed the path back towards the castle. They were sitting on the Forbidden Forest side of the Tree.

He saw Severus kneeling to pick up scattered books, parchment and other familiar things from his boyfriend's bag.

There was also Sirius; he had a hard time trusting that dog after what he'd done. Now he dared mess with Severus again?

He was almost too angry to notice that Sirius was actually helping Severus pick up his spilled things. He called out, "Sev?"

His boyfriend turned to give him a smile, "Remus! You'll never believe what Sirius did."

Remus blinked, since when did Severus called Sirius, Sirius? He'd called him Black for years…

Still confused he lopped towards them.

XoooooX

Sirius handed Severus the last of his spilled schooling having banished the spilt ink and repaired the broken inkpot. He waved, "Hey Remus! I just helped Severus out of a spot of trouble."

Severus snorted, "Spot of trouble? I was hanging upside down practically blinded by my robes and thinking you were behind it. I still can't believe you did that."

By now Remus had reached them, he moved between them and elbowed Sirius out of the way, "Did what? What did Siri do?"

Severus laughed, "He took on Bellatrix! I didn't think he had it in him. He actually dared to lecture the Queen of Slytherin. Then he threw her in the Lake! I wish I could have seen it."

Remus stared at them, looking from one face to the other, "Sirius did what?"

"I told Bella off. I practically called her to her face a useless excuse for a Queen. I told her that Annie would always be better then her and called her jealous. I've never seen her so angry. I thought her head would explode! I told her she needed to cool off so I threw her in the Lake. Rabastan was upset with me for it so I threw him in to. Then Rosier and the others ran off. I wouldn't want to be them when Bella gets out of there. Provided she remembers how to swim."

Severus' brow furrowed, "Aren't you worried what she'll do to you?"

Sirius chuckled, "Me? Bella is just a power mad coward. She can't do anything on her own. She sics her little minions on her enemies. She doesn't bother getting her own hands dirty."

Remus hugged Severus; grateful his boyfriend had survived an altercation with mad Bella. "Uh thanks Siri for helping Sev."

Severus nodded, "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius gave them both a bashful look, his 'aw shucks' face, "It wasn't much. A bit therapeutic as Ted would say." Then he gave them a puppy dog look, "Are we even now?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You think saving Sev makes up for the other incident?"

Severus poked him, "I think so. Trust me Bella's vindictive. She might forget me for a while and focus on him."

Sirius smirked, "I've been properly Wiccaned. What can she do to me? The magic that protects me wouldn't let her harm me. She tried and failed."

Severus wasn't so sure but he was grateful that Sirius stood up for him. He whispered in Remus' ear, "Maybe we should tell James to train him. It might be fun to sneak out and play in the Forbidden Forest one moon."

Remus glanced at Sirius, "If you think he's made up for it…"

Severus smirked, "Somehow I doubt James is going to be quite as nice to him as he was to us."

"Lets got join James and Lily before the decide to sneak into the forest again." Remus teased as he led them over to their friends.

Sirius asked, "What are you talking about?"

Severus and Remus blushed, chorusing, "Nothing!" before holding hands and running the rest of the way.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Ch 15 The drive back to Cokeworth

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to hotflower901 who gave me the idea of what happens to Bellatrix towards the end of the chapter. Thanks hon! I didn't do exactly what you wanted but I had fun doing what I did do to her!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Drive back to Cokeworth

It was the Christmas Holidays, worried about him the Evans decided that he would spend the Christmas holidays with them especially when Lily fibbed and said that his parents were away.

Rosemary Evans tutted, "Severus child, you are still too skinny. Didn't your doctor person, what was her name- Annie? say you needed to eat more? Didn't that fancy school of yours feed you?"

Hugh Evans said, "Well my boy, you look a great deal happier then I've ever seen you." As the former soldier put their trunks in the back of his car…

Lily giggled, "He eats alright. Remy insists. He's just happy because he's in loooveee." She teased like the little sister she was.

Severus yelped playfully punching her shoulder before burying his face in his hands. "Lily!"

Rosemary asked quietly, "Remy? Is that the name of the boy who helped take care of Severus when he was sick during the summer?"

Severus was beet-red as he peeked through his fingers.

Lily nodded, "Please mum? Don't be too hard on him. It's not his fault he likes boys. Remus is really, really good for him. I know it's looked down upon in your world but in the Magical world no one cares."

Not exactly true, Severus thought. People were against it because he was a Slytherin and Remus was a Gryffindor. They would also be upset because Remus was a werewolf. As a Halfblood if he had any sense they would say he'd reclaim his bloodline by being Bonded to a pureblood…

Hugh Evans looked at them in the rear-view mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot at King's Cross station. "I've got nothing against blokes that like blokes Lily Anne. My best mates growing up liked each other. They died in the war; Lionel couldn't live after Andy died. He was trying to get himself killed. We grew up together, no one but me knew and I told them to be careful. Folks don't like it; they think it's unnatural. Tough on them I say. I saw it coming, since they were nigh inseparatable all their lives. Caught them looking at each other the way I looked at Rosie. I worried for them. I called them out about it separately, some people do nasty things to blokes like that. You be careful son. That Tobias won't hold to that, I'll tell you that for nothing. I got no problem with it but I'd like not to see you hurt. Keep your feelings to yourself in public you hear?"

Severus' hands dropped, he looked up at Lily's dad in shock, "You don't care?"

Hugh shook his head, "I care. You just take care that when you're in our world that you don't show your feelings much. I don't want you hurt because of something that's not your fault."

Lily reached up to pat his arm, "You're the best daddy."

Hugh smiled at her in the mirror, "I do my best princess."

Severus leaned over and smirked, "Let's hope he's as accommodating when he meets James~"

Lily turned pink and pushed him away, "Sevvie!"

Rosemary turned in her seat, "Lily Anne! Is there something you haven't told us?"

Severus' eyes danced, "Lily's got a boyfriend."

Hugh frowned, "What did I say about boyfriends Lily Anne Evans!"

Lily pouted, "No boyfriends until I'm sixteen and they have to ask you first. James isn't really my boyfriend. He doesn't really want to date me."

"So he's in it for the sex. I thought we raised you better then that."

Lily shook her head, "That's not what I meant. He's not like that."

Severus felt bad about getting her in trouble. "What she means is James has been in love with her since he was eleven. Potters fall hard and fall in love once, usually very early and often in their first year at Hogwarts. He was a spoiled rotten prat, in the past tense mind you. His parents were quite old when he was born, elderly by Muggle standards. They aren't very well, especially his mother and he's a only child. Lily likes him a lot but she wouldn't give him the time of day until he started acting more mature. James wants to Bond with her, which is the Wizarding equivalent of marriage. They are fifteen, but by their reckoning they could have been bonded at fourteen with parental consent. However, James wouldn't have been mature enough for that last year. James isn't a prefect like Lily, Remus and I but he's a Quidditch Captain, which is a position of responsibility. He gets more then decent marks; he has the best marks in our year at Transfiguration. He wants to be an Auror, which is something like a detective. He's rich; his father owns an Abbey as well as a Manor House. He's the sole heir to vaults filled with money, he'll be a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the Wizengamot when he is of age. The Wizengamot is something like the House of Lords. In fact I think they still hold a seat there but they don't vote." He paused to take a breath.

"You mean that our baby is being proposed to by the son and heir of a Lord?" Hugh asked looking so stunned it was no wonder he'd pulled over to the ride of the highway.

Severus nodded, "That's what it amounts to. James' grandmother is a Black, and the Blacks are the Wizarding equivalent of the Spencers, they can mate as high or as low as they choose."

Rosemary turned in her seat, "And this boy choose our Lily?"

Lily looked highly embarrassed and glared at her best friend.

Severus nodded, "Yes. He'll be wanting to ask permission to Court her." He had a feeling the fumble that Remus and Severus were suspicious happened in the Forbidden Forest was an unintended Accident. One that seemed to have no consequences thankfully, the Evans would not have approved of Lily getting pregnant underage."

"Tell us about your boy Severus?" Hugh said after calming down, he clearly didn't want to think about any boy being interested in his baby girl.

Lily turned the tables on him before he could speak.

"Remus? Remus is a hard worker, a prefect and the three of us sort of tie for the best marks. We've formed a study group and help each other. We are each rather talented at least one subject with the exception of Sev. Severus is well rounded magically, he's extremely gifted at nearly every subject except Divination, Probably because he's too stubborn and logical to give it a try. At Potions Sev is better then our teacher and that's why Slughorn dislikes him. Remus is extremely skilled at Defense and Charms but abysmal at potions."

Severus snorted, "I have to practically tie him down so he won't blow up a cauldron every class. Brewing is like chemistry; one mistake and you have an explosion, a corrosive acid or a poisonous gas. Only Pettigrew is worse at Brewing then Remy. Thank Salazar, Pettigrew will score so dreadfully on his Potions OWL that it will be night impossible for him to continue at NEWT level. Remus might have a shot at continuing…but if I were Horace Slughorn I wouldn't accept anything less then an Outstanding. Why? So at least two classes or at least two years worth of students wouldn't be overly filled with complete and utter dunderheads. I know it's not nice to say but sometimes I think Pettigrew has wool for brains!"

"Severus!" Rosemary said sharply.

"Sorry Mrs. Evans. He isn't very smart, he struggles and we do our best to help but sometimes I wonder."

"Wonder what dear?"

"If he really is that stupid or he likes the attention."

"What a terrible thing to say…"

Lily sighed, "I've wondered the same thing too. He doesn't ask for help all the time and then whinges about his marks. Or he write half his essays and then waits to the last minute and tries to beg us to finish it."

"I hope you don't. We raised you better then to cheat Lily Anne." Hugh said sternly.

Lily's chin went up, "I don't condone cheating. It gets you in a lot of trouble. The closest we'd get is in potions when we order him to sit and don't touch anything. If he's partnered with James, Sirius, Sev or myself he has a chance at a passing mark. He ends up with Remus…"

"Then everybody duck and/or hide behind a shield charm." Severus said dismally. "I love Remus but he just can't wrap his brain around why certain potion ingredients have to be added at least exactly the way the directions say. Of course you can tweak if you know exactly what your doing but he absent-mindedly adds things in the wrong order or even the wrong amount. He's even stirred the wrong directions, too long or too little. Once I had to save his potion because he let it get too hot! If I had a galleon for every time I had to save a potion since first year I'd be as rich as Lucius!"

"I think it's sweet how attentive you are to him.". Lily teased.

"I get sick of having to pour a flame retardant potion on my hair. Between Remy, Pettigrew and Slughorn I have to practically be a potions master by now to have avoided the brewing equivalent of a nuclear meltdown as many times as I have!" Severus grimaced.

"See!" Lily crowed, "My bestest friend Sevvie is a genius! I hope Remus knows how lucky he is."

Severus turned a brighter shade of red and began mumbling that Remus better know or he'd stay home. Then he remembered his promise to Moony and realized he wouldn't have a choice. Fifteen and he was considering letting Moony have his way with him? Was he crazy? perhaps, but no where near as crazy as Bellatrix Black...

"Get some sleep you two. It's a long drive back to Cokeworth." Hugh said stiffly.

"Yes dad."

It didn't take too long before Lily and Severus were curled up like they'd been doing since they were little.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Ch 16- The invitation

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to hotflower901 who gave me the idea of what happens to Bellatrix towards the end of the chapter. Thanks hon! I didn't do exactly what you wanted but I had fun doing what I did do to her!

* * *

Chapter 16- The invitation

Lily and Severus weren't acting their age at all.

It was December the twentieth, they'd been home three days.

They had dressed warmly and set out to go run and play in the snow. Cokeworth might not have much but it did get some snow and they'd learned young to enjoy it while they could.

Both wished they could run and play in their animagus forms but with the trace it wasn't smart.

So they just played tag anyway, some times with hands and others with snowballs.

It was nearly dinnertime when they trudged back to Lily's house cold and wet, grinning and red-faced.

Lily walked in, throwing open the kitchen door and kicking off her wet shoes. "Come on Sev. We've got to go change."

Then came the sound of stomping.

Coming down the steep back stairs was her sister.

"It's about time you showed up. Mum wanted me to go find you two. Like I'd want to waste my time spying or searching for you. It's bad enough we've got a freak in the family but do you have to bring more here? First that Snape boy who is the son of the biggest drunk in town! Tobias can't find a job much less keep it. Now we've got some old supposedly rich freak named Potter come to visit. I'm supposed to be glad that they want to have you go for a visit!

Lily blushed.

Severus nudged her, "James said he'd asked his dad if you could come over for a bit."

Lily nodded, "I'll be right down. Tell them I'll hurry."

Severus playfully pushed her in the direction of the stairs.

Lily scurried off.

Petunia hissed through clenched teeth, "You! My sister wouldn't be a freak if it weren't for you."

Severus snorted, "Oh Merlin! You are deliberately being dense aren't you? I had nothing to do with Lily being magical. She was granted that by blood. I count myself fortunate in the fact that we met and she decided to be friends. Salazar knows I am amoung the least friendly people and few persons see past the difficult in being friendly."

"If you're friendly, I'll eat my favourite hat." Petunia sniffed, "You're rude, caustic and uncouth. Your clothes are ratty, stained and oddly coloured."

Severus winced, "That is because mother can't be troubled to do laundry. I didn't know how to sew so I couldn't mend my own clothes. Father would beat me if he caught me sewing, he would call it 'women's work.' He calls cleaning that as well but if I don't clean it doesn't happen." He sneezed, "Now I'm cold and wet. I'm going to go change into something warm and dry. Excuse me."

He dodged the foot that went to trip him before scurrying up the stairs. He dressed quickly, shivering and met Lily heading towards the front staircase.

"Hey Lils. You warm yet?"

Lily shivered, "Not yet. You?"

"Nope." Severus shook his head.

Lily chewed her lip, "James' dad…are you sure this isn't too soon?"

Severus snorted, "Of course not. In my case, Never is when I'd like mine and Remus' parents to meet."

Lily nodded, reaching to squeeze his hand, "I can understand that."

They made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

An older man about 5'10 with greying hair met them, his eyes were sad but his smile seemed genuine as he rose to greet them.

"Master Severus and Miss Lily?"

Severus made an awkward bow while Lily curstied beside him.

"You came to see me?" Lily asked shyly.

"My wife Dorea, James' mother is quite ill. The Healers fear she won't recover. James wants her to meet you very much."

Lily gasped, "Oh no! James hadn't said…"

The man shook his head, "He's quite perturbed with me at the moment. I kept the truth of how ill she was from him. I hoped she would have taken a turn for the better. She will be lucky if she makes it to the New Year…"

Lily's eyes filled with tears, "James. I am so sorry Mr. Potter,."

The man shook his head, "Call me Charlus. We'll be family. Potters only fall in love once. James has his heart set on you. James is our only child and it does our old hearts good to see him so happy. He writes to us often telling us alll about your times in school. It makes me almost feel young again."

Lily liked James' father, Charlus Potter was just starting get grey and he seemed like a kind person. "It's nice to meet you Charlus.":

Severus nodded, "Indeed."

"Master Severus, young Master Lucius spoke to your Aunt and she has pretitioned the Department of Magical Children for custody. She has granted you permission to join us for Winter Solstice. I promise to have them back in time for your Muggle Christmas celebrations. It will only be for a night or two." Charlus said polietely.

"As long as they are back in time for us to attend Christmas Eve services." Rose Evans replied.

Lily turned to her parents, "I can go?"

Her father Hugh smiled, "Lord Potter had been so kind as to come and invite you in person He seems like a fine gentleman. Severus is going, he'll look after you and keep you out of trouble."

Severus and Lily exchanged glances.

Keep each other out of trouble?

Lily grinned, "I am a prefect. I should set a good example for James…"

Charlus chuckled, "He's never been very good at sticking to things he starts but his grades have improved since he started writing about you often." He winced at Severus, "Remus and Sirius will be there as well."

Severus shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, that will make things…interesting." he still wasn't sure how much of his trust Sirius could gain. Sirius was still not in his good books…

"I shall take my leave of you. I must inform James and Dorea that we shall have company for Solistice. If there are no objections I shall return at ten tomorrow to bring you to the Abbey."

Hugh's eyes widened, "You own an Abbey?"

Charlus shrugged, "Yes, Launde Abbey amoung other properties. The Abbey is in Godric's Hollow, Somerset. The Prince's have a beautifully appointed estate in near Princetown in Devon. Lady Evelyn says that she is sorry that she cannot invite you to Prince Manor."

Severus shrugged, "It's no trouble I would hate to upset my grandfather" actually he could care less. He didn't have much respect for a man who clearly had no family feeling and never once tried to see him or investigate his living conditions.

"It was a pleasant meeting." Charlus said rising. He bowed over both Rose and Lily's hands and lightly brushed them with his lips. He shook Hugh and Severus' hands, "A pleasure. I shall return tomorrow. Good day to you."

Severus watched as James' father left in a swirl of robes. He was a lot pleasanter than he would have guessed. No wonder James was so protective of them…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Ch 17- Laude Abbey

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 17- Laude Abbey

Lily and Severus packed their school trunks with their things.

They had their holiday homework and nice clothes as well as warm ones. While Lily's family wasn't rich, they were comfortably off. They had nice clothes for church because Mr. Evans insisted and Mrs. Evans kept them here for him.

They wrapped their winter fur-lined travelling cloaks and pulled their gloves, wrapping their mufflers around themselves.

They were ready at fifteen to ten.

At five till the doorbell rang and Lily beat her mother to the door.

She threw it open and standing there was James' dad.

"Well you two ready to go?"

"They were packing and unpacking for hours after you left. It was hard to settle them down for the night." Rose teased gently.

"Well James and Remus were so excited about you coming over. James insisted your rooms be in the family wing instead of the guest wing. He picked your rooms out yourself, my dear. He and Remus said you wouldn't want your own room Young Master Severus. I had one prepared anyway but you are welcome to share with Remus."

Severus blushed and Lily giggled.

"I can't tell Severus not to do that, he's a young man but I would be terribly disappointed in Lily if she shared James' room." Rose said firmly.

Charlus raised a hand; "I warded Lily's room so James can't enter unless they were Bonded. Until she is a Potter he can't enter. She can't visit his room either. I can't keep them from doing things but I can make it difficult."

Rose shook her head, "I hope it works. I maybe older but I still remember how difficult it is to be circumspect when your hormones are going crazy."

Charlus nodded, "Say goodbye to your mother Lily."

Lily hugged her mother and kissed her cheek, "Goodbye and tell Dad thank you. I'll miss you both."

Severus also says his farewell to the woman who'd always been like a mother to him.

"Take care of yourselves and look out for each other." Rose said sniffing.

Lily and Severus followed Charlus into the woods where there were no people. He took their trunks and shrunk them, seeing as how they were underage and unable to do magic outside of school.

After they pocketed the trunks Charlus took out a portkey once they all grabbed hold he tapped it with his wand.

Neither Lily nor Severus had ever travelled using a portkey before and they found the sensation of a hook latching somewhere behind their naval and dragging them onwards discomforting.

They arrived in the entrance hall of Launde Abbey.

Waiting for them were an excited James, an eager Remus and a subdued Sirius.

James pulled Lily to him and kissed her soundly in front of his father.

Remus took three steps forward and captured Severus' lips as he folded him into his arms.

Severus relaxed against him, he'd missed him so much. He hadn't the words to express himself but he left his kiss speak for him.

Charlus chuckled at them and Sirius coughed.

The couples broke apart, Remus and James smirking while Lily and Severus looked abashed.

Charlus smiled at them, his eyes sad and far away, "Ah young love, cherish it." He turned to his son; "We must hurry if we want to do introductions before your mother is too tired."

James sobered immediately taking Lily's hand.

Remus placed a familiar arm around his mate's waist.

Charlus led them to the family wing. The apartments that James' mother Dorea had were quite beautiful. They were welcoming; it had a large hearth where a warm fire burned heating the main room. There were large enchanted windows overlooking a snow-covered lawn.

A very old woman who looked more like a grandmother than a mother lay on a settee propped up with pillows. She was wearing a green velvet dressing robe, she was thin and resembled Sirius in features which made since because they were related by blood.

James led Lily to her and knelt at her side, he leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Hello mother. I am so glad you are up. Are you feeling any better?"

Her voice was soft and a bit shaky, "Very tired Jamie. Is this her?"

Lily sat beside him, taking the woman's hand in her own, "Hello Mrs. Potter. My name is Lily."

"Dorea…" the woman gave her hand a slight squeeze of welcome, but the action made her pale and very tired. "You are most welcome. I regret that I cannot greet you as the Lady of the Manor but my health is very poor. I am most grateful to have the privilege of meeting you. There is much I wish to tell you. You seem as kind as James said. You will be a good helpmate, partner and Bonded. He is very important to me, when you have your own child you will understand. He's precious; my only child. For years I failed my duty but Charlus never abandoned me."

"Never my dear." Charlus said kissing her forehead, "You have been my heart, my love, my bonded since we met." His voice trembled and he looked a little lost.

Dorea seemed as if her speech had wearied her. "I will send for you while you are here child. I wish to know you better. My time is short but I wish to know you, the one who holds my son's heart."

James' voice cracked, "Mother you will get better. You must. You promised…"

Dorea looked at him sadly, "Sometimes, no matter how much a parent wants to, there are promises that cannot be kept."

Lily stood, kissing her cheek, "I will come if you call. It is an honour to met you Dorea."

Dorea smiled weakly, "And I you…"

Lily dragged James to his feet, "We'll let you rest."

Dorea scanned the room, "Remus?"

Remus stepped forward to her line of sight.

"Come here child."

Remus brought Severus as he came closer, "Yes Dorea?"

"Let me see him…"

Remus pulled Severus to the floor beside her, "This is my mate."

"He is a Prince. I knew your mother slightly. I was far older than she was, I was twenty one when she was born. I knew her parents better... I remember thinking she was beautiful. I see you inherited that. It's a blessing while it lasts but looks are fleeting. Love based on appearance is short lived. Build on mutual affection and respect, it lasts a lifetime. You may weather storms but together you are strong. A Bonded is a pillar in times of sorrow, passion and romance in joy and strength in weakness. Trust is everything…I care for you like a son Remus, same as Sirius. Be happy…"

"I am…" Remus said holding Severus tight to his side.

"I'm tired…" Dorea said quietly.

Three house elves appeared, one was glaring at them to depart.

Lily led James out of the room; he wasn't the cocky star Chaser or the future Auror. Right now, he was a boy losing his mother at fifteen. He still needed her!

Once they left Dorea's rooms, James started to shake with sobs.

Lily wrapped him in her arms, "I'm here. You aren't alone."

Charlus looked worried and lost, "I don't know what I'll do if she passes to the Veil..."

His father looked worse, his heart was breaking and they could all read that.

James was pulled tight to Lily; the gesture wasn't sexual so much at it was meant to comfort.

They'd left Dorea's apartments the door locking behind them.

Remus was sad, he'd watched his own mother weaken slowly and she too was doing poorly and might not make it to his graduation.

Remus and Severus politely bid goodbye to James' mother after she gave them her blessing.

They separated, Lily following James to a first floor parlour to get a hold of himself.

Remus led Severus to his rooms. Once they were alone Remus was kissing him as he cupped his face in his hands.

Severus moaned softly.

"Mine..."

Severus said nothing as he kissed him back.

Remus took his travelling cloak and shrunken chest.

Before Severus could speak, Remus had warded the door and was kissing him eagerly.

"Remus...not here... "

Remus growled, "Don't care...I missed you. Please...don't fight me Sev..." he ground against him insistently.

Severus groaned, matching his frotting.

Before Severus could react they were naked in Remus' bed.

Remus kissed him, pinching and teasing his nipples, "want you so bad..."

Severus spread his legs wantonly, he was still nervous but eager.

Remus leaned up, his eyes almost a hot caress as they drank in the vision of his lover.

Severus swallowed, blushing, "I can't be that good looking…."

Remus licked his lips, his amber eyes sprinkled with gold. "Oh yes you are…"

They kissed and ground against each other moaning.

They came hard.

Remus held Severus tight, "You don't know how much I missed this…"

"Not as much as I missed you…" Severus said quietly, his eyes closed.

Remus chuckled, rolling over and pulling Severus to lay on his chest. "Perhaps…perhaps not."

They took a nap, relaxing and basking in the other's presence.

XoooooX

Lily sat rocking James, "You're not alone. You have us."

"She's slipping away Lily…I want my mother to go to our graduation. I want her at our Bonding…"

Lily ran her hands through his hair trying to soothe him, "I don't think she will be. The best we can do James is let her see how happy we are. We can let her know that you'll be okay. You have me James. We're together now and always."

James cried himself to sleep in her arms.

Lily just held him knowing that was what he needed most.

XoooooX

They were all summoned to lunch.

James' eyes were still read, Remus and Severus smelled like sex, while lily looked sleepily.

Sirius looked bored and more than a bit jealous.

Charlus was worn and tired.

They ate lunch quietly.

Charlus spoke up, "Why don't you all go outside to play? The grounds are heavily warded so you'll be safe. James mentioned you'd all learned to be Animagi. That's a difficult skill to master but you're welcome to go play."

"I haven't learned yet." Sirius mumbled.

"He wasn't around when we were studying." Lily said quickly but we could teach him, he's pretty decent at Transfiguration anyway."

"That would be a great idea." Charlus said with a forced smile. "You'll be hungry for dinner we can have an early night and have presents tomorrow. James is always up early on Solstice."

James smiled, "It's Lily and Severus' first Solstice so we've got to do it right."

"We'll celebrate the new moon tonight son, I promise. It is the coldest and darkest night of the year. I'm sure that makes Remus happy." Charlus said grinning.

"Any night without a full moon is a good night." Remus muttered.

"That settles it, you'll all play and then we'll toast the solstice."

XoooooX

After dinner they ran out the front door of the Abbey, which swung open for them.

James was the first to transform, followed by Lily. Severus and Remus weren't far behind.

Sirius stood there looking jealous.

James tossed his head, despite the time of year he still looked like a buck in his prime, "You read the books I gave you right? The ones on human transfiguration and Animagi? Plus the meditation ones?"

Sirius nodded vigorously, "Yes. I've been practicing the meditation exercises."

"Did you look up Irish Wolfhounds?" Severus asked.

Sirius glared, "Of course. I thought they were really cool."

"Well then. Sit and mediate than. Visualize your body changing into one and then come play tag with us." James lighting tapped Remus' shoulder with his right foreleg, "Remus is it! Run!"

Remus growled playfully, "Hey!"

Lily and Severus took off veering in separate direction.

Remus left Severus for last, he chased down James, tackling the buck into the snow, "Gotcha!"

"Get off you're heavy." James pouted.

Remus ran down Lily, landing on her back, "Two down!"

Then a deep howl split the air.

Remus spun around to see a large black dog, not that different from a grim. He cocked his head, "Siri?"

The dog laughed, "Yeah. I did it."

"Cool. Your reward is: You're out!" Remus announced as he tackled the irish wolfhound to the snow.

"HEY! Not fair Remus!"

"Don't care. Where are you Sev?"

"Not telling."

Remus took off in the direction his lover's voice came from. He spotted a bit of sliver fur poking out of s disturbed snow drift. He leapt at it. Knocking the snow flying and more of Severus was visible. "Gotcha."

The wolf and the fox rolled around on the ground, playfully growling and nipping each other.

"That means Sev is it. He was caught last!" Lily called out shaking her tail.

Severus licked Remus' muzzle, "You're out Remy!"

"No fair! I left you for last." Remus protested.

"I got you first so there!" Severus stuck his tongue out before wheeling about and launching himself at Sirius. He landed paws against the hound's barrel chest. "Gotcha Sirius."

He leaped left and ran towards James, leaping on his back and riding him for a bit before he jumped off and chased Lily.

Lily was faster than James and took longer to run down.

Severus nipped her hindquarter playfully and ran laughed, "Lily is it."

"Severus! That was my arse. Watch those teeth."

"James will kiss it and make it better."

"Like hell he will!" Lily snapped. She ran towards Sirius, knocking him over with a kick. "Out!" she took off after Remus nudging him with her shoulder, "Control your fox."

"He's a sexy fox!" Remus called out teasing.

Lily was still annoyed tackling Severus before running towards James. It wasn't autumn anymore but she still found James' large black buck sexy.

The games was part tag and part hide-and-seek but it was still fun. It didn't matter that they were fifteen- well Sirius was the oldest and he'd turned sixteen back in October but no one cared. They had only themselves to please.

James stopped suddenly.

Lily crashed into him.

James laughed, "Guess I'm out then."

James tagged Lily out right away by licking her muzzle before heading after the other leaving Sirius for last.

After they were all it twice, they were cold and drenched with sweat.

They ran back to the large oak doors in the Abbey's main entrance.

They stripped off their wet cloaks and boots.

Each running upstairs to find hot baths waiting for them.

Severus and Remus undressed, tossing their clothes into the laundry basket by the en suite bathroom door.

Remus kissed Severus and pulled him towards the tub.

Remus got in first and then put Severus in his lap.

The water wasn't too hot it warm enough to bring their core temperatures back up.

Severus let Remus hold him, he really had missed it. He read once that girls need to be touched a thousand times a day to be sane. He wondered how much good touching an abused teenage boy needed. He doubted he was normal at all but he did like that Remus loved him. They were becoming so close.

XoooooX

James walked Lily to her door, kissing her lightly, he was pleased that his father thought ahead to ward Lily's room. He was going to be a bit worn out and he probably couldn't respect her wishes. He felt a bit bad about that time in the forest when Lily transformed the first time, Lily had been so insistent that they had to be Bonded first before he took her to bed.

XoooooX

Lily wanted James to ask her father permission to court her. She had looked up the ritual after overhearing older students discussing that Tonks had courted Prefect Black. She thought that the Courtship ritual was so romantic…

She wanted to see how James courted, the gifts he might give her to prove that he wanted her, that knew what she liked and symbols of the sort of future he wants to build with her.

XoooooX

Sirius felt like a fifth wheel.

James had Lily and Remus had Severus…

The idea of playing the field was nice and all but it was a bit disheartening to see his friends so happy. He'd never wanted Narcissa. If Mother had held off until he was seventeen he might have gone along with it. He didn't want to be Bonded before he was sixteen.

He was very grateful that he'd not been betrothed at birth to Bella- they'd have killed one another already.

Sirius loathed his cousin Bellatrix, he adored Andromeda and tolerated Narcissa.

He might have liked Narcissa if she had more personality. He wished she'd told him to back off and made friends with Lily and Severus despite his warnings. He wanted a woman who had opinions and stood by them. Someone like Annie or Lily…

As they got older the students started to pair off, leaving less girls for him to enjoy.

He wasn't bent so he wasn't sexually interested in his friends, he wished he could find a girl like Lily though…

Not that he liked her like that…he just wanted someone like her…

Smart...funny…protective and hard-working…

Despite her blood status Lily would make a fine Lady of the Manor…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Ch 18- Solstice

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 18- Solstice

Remus woke up and realized it was Winter Solstice. He looked down to find Severus curled up in his arms, his head resting over his heart. He carded his fingers through his mate's soft black hair.

Severus shifted closer and yawned, "Morning."

Remus lifted his chin and kissed him, "Happy Solstice."

Severus blushed, "Same to you."

A pounding came from their bedroom door.

"Wake up!"

Remus scowled, "Coming." So much for a relaxing morning, James was being impatient as usual.

Severus pouted, "So much for an early morning wank."

Remus kissed him, 'We'll find time for that later. We better dress and head down before James kicks the door down."

Severus sighed, wincing a little because well Remus could be a bit _over eager_ in bed.

Remus casting a charm that often soothed Severus and handed over a potion that Severus had brewed after one of their infrequent lovemaking sessions.

Severus chugged the potion casting a reluctant refreshing charm on himself before opening his trunk to find something to wear.

Remus tapped his shoulder and held out a package wrapped in green paper and tied with silver ribbon. "Please?"

Severus swallowed, opening it.

Inside were soft grey linen trousers and a soft cotton shirt that was woven with warming charms. As well as pair of green boxer briefs that would cup everything…

Severus blushed, "Why?"

"I thought you could use something nice for today…' Remus smiled, taking each piece and dressing his lover.

Severus shivered but cast a cold-water charm on himself to keep from getting distracted.

"The first gift." Remus said whispering in his ear as he buttoned Severus' shirt.

Severus swallowed. "Thanks you…"

XoooooX

Dorea Potter lay propped up with pillows.

A Yule tree was decorated with fairy lights and shining baubles in a variety of colours.

It was surrounded by presents.

Charlus sat in a chair beside the settee that held his wife.

Sirius sat at the edge of their circle.

James and Lily sat together, hands entwined.

While Remus and Severus sat near the fire…

James floated presents to each one.

Sirius received a new Beater's bat from James.

Remus had a thick book on Defensive Charms.

Lily had a lovely set of pale blue velvet gloves; they were decorated with lilies and lined in rabbit fur. They came with a matching hat and muffler.

His father had an autobiography on the current owner of the Falmouth Falcons.

Dorea had a lovely green and silver shawl liberally woven with warming charms.

"James?"

James hurried to his mother's side, "Yes mother?"

"It's lovely. Thank you."

"Only the best mother." James said stroking her hair.

Lily had knitted hats and scarves for all of them, each in their favourite colour. And she'd sewn their initials and a house patch on them. Well except for the ones for James' mum and dad, theirs were just white and silver respectively.

Lily also receives books on Charms from her friends- except for Severus who thought a potions book he'd rescued from his mother's things was perfect.

He gave many of his mother's unwanted books away: James received a Transfiguration book, Remus a book on Charms and Sirius had one on Defense.

The gifts from Charlus were boxes of books on their pet subjects.

Dorea gave Lily a few family pieces of jewellery, some from her own dowry and others were belonging to the Potters.

Lily flushed, "But…"

James whispered in her ear, "Don't…" his voice shook.

Lily bit her lip, "Thank you, they are lovely."

"They belong to a woman who possesses beauty. " Dorea whispered, "Mine has fled."

Lily stood and kissed her cheek, "Someday mine will too."

After gifts were all opened, Dorea retired to rest and the others had breakfast.

They finished the last of their holiday homework before they decided on another game of animagus tag.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	19. Chapter 19- Christmas and New Years

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 19- Christmas and New Years

Lily spent a lovely tea with Dorea before Charlus portkeyed them back to Cokeworth. Dorea had allowed her to peruse albums of James babyhood and childhood. The album that had pictures of his teen years was sporadic at best and she was sure that not long after they started at Hogwarts Dorea had become ill.

Dorea had gifted them to her and whispered a promise from her to take care of them.

They were delivered back to her parents' house in time for an early dinner and Christmas Eve service.

XoooooX

It was New Year's Day.

Lily and Severus stumbled into the kitchen yawning and rubbing their eyes.

An owl hoot started them.

The owl landed on her shoulder.

Lily frowned, "It's James' owl." She opened the letter and scanned it. "Oh no…"

Severus peered over her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Lily tilted the tear stained parchment, "It's James' mum. She passed away yesterday. He'll be returning to school late. He wants us to return to school and collect their assignments."

"Are Remus and Sirius staying with him?"

Lily nodded, "I wish I could go…"

Severus shook his head; "One of Gryffindor's fifth year prefect needs to be at school on time."

Lily sighed, "She was a nice lady. James seems so found of her…"

"I worry for his dad. I don't think that he'll last long without her."

"I'll go write him."

Severus grabbed her arm, "After breakfast."

Lily sighed but gave in…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Chapter 20 The Return

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 20- The Return

Despite being in a different House Severus was more than willing to take up Remus' duties for the next few days.

Lily armed with Rufus Scrimgour's Beater's Bible and other references she ordered up from the book store in Diagon before school started tormented the Gryffindor Quidditch team by running them through their paces.

Needless to say they were very happy to see Lord Potter escorting in his charges James, Sirius and Remus.

Severus was dead tired when they returned five days after term started.

Lily stood and opened her arms.

James hugged her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder.

Sirius was distraught and collapsed heavily on the bench beside Lily.

Severus normally played nice with his house but Remus look a bit broken. He rose ignoring the whispers and hisses. Taking sure strides he crossed the Great Hall and met Remus at Ravenclaw's table.

Remus pulled him close, holding him tightly. His voice low and hard to hear, "I missed you so much."

Severus hugged him back, "Same here. Don't worry we took care of everything."

The Gryffindor team begged James not to leave them to Lily again.

James laughed a little, "What did she do?"

"She's a taskmaster. For a girl who can't even fly she's brutal…." One of James' chasers Robert King whinged.

It wasn't exactly common knowledge but the Kings and the McGonagalls were related to their Head of House. They were intricate part of their team.

"Remus' Prefect duties Severus took those on."

Remus nuzzled him, "Thank you."

"I only did what any decent friend would in this situation." Severus muttered.

Head Girl Demeter Lovegood of Ravenclaw and Head Boy Sanctus Malfoy of Slytherin approached to give their condolences and to welcome them back.

Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefect Cador Weasley praised Lily, "She has done well recently, both as a prefect and an honorary captain of the House Team. You know James you really ought to incorporate her strategies and team building exercises. Where she got those fill in Beater for Black and Lupin I don't know or even a Chaser. For a girl who can't fly she sure knows a lot about Quidditch."

James blushed, "She did what any good friend would do. I am glad my team didn't suffer in my absence from boredom."

Lily stammered, "It's all a matter of reading the right books."

"I see. Speaking of which can I borrow some of them? I've become quite interested in the subject." Cador asked surprising them.

"Only if I get to read them." James insisted.

Lily sighed, "They are orderable from Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade.'

Cador nodded, "Then I shall merely request the titles so I can have copies myself."

"Then my lovely doe I would like to borrow them and have your notes from practices I know you took them."

Lily turned pink, "I did…"

"You are Merlin sent the two of you. Best friend ever." James grinned, but his eyes were still sad.

Charlus Potter made his way to the Gryffindor table after speaking with the Headmaster and their Head of House.

"Be good boys and study hard. I expect great things for you. Thank you both for looking out for my boys and filling in for them." Charlus said quietly.

He looked so lost and as if he was wasting away.

It was sad…

Then he was gone.

Lily had a horrid feeling he wasn't long for this world either…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	21. Ch 21- Heart-aching news

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 21- Heart-aching news

They were studying in the library when a slightly familiar house elf appeared at James' side.

The house elf was weeping, twisting their pillowcase into tatters. "Master…oh Master…"

James turned white, "Gia?"

"Master Charlus be gone."

"Gone? Gone how?" Lily asked, touching James' arm.

"Master di…" the elf bawled.

Lily nodded, "I worried for him. He seemed so lost at the prospect of his beloved passing, that I thought he might not last so long."

James buried his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Remus and Severus looked away.

Neither of them had parents who seemed to care about them. They had liked James' parents and it was obvious that even parental affection wasn't strong enough to hold Lord Potter to this world even though James needed him.

Lily took James' hand, tugging him out of the library and in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Once they were safely in the forest James let out a howl.

He was normally a prankster person who kept his emotions mostly to himself…

James fell to his knees, howling and beating the dirt. "How could he do this? How could he leave me? Damn him! He knew I still needed him! I'm only sixteen; I'm not even an adult yet! I want my parents."

Lily let him rage out his grief, her own face streaked with tears.

She could understand the idea of loving your spouse so much that you couldn't live without them but shouldn't you put your child's needs before your own? James was late born but surely he was as precious as he claimed. How could Charlus have left him? Who would look after James?

James turned to her, his face covered in dirt and tears, "You won't leave me too will you?"

Lily drew him into her arms and with a conjured wet flannel she washed his face, "No. I wouldn't leave you. We'll all be here for you; Sirius, Severus, Remus and myself. Perhaps, even Peter if we tried to be kinder to him."

"Bother Peter. Bother everyone; you're the only person who truly matters." James grumbled.

"That's only because you love me in a different way then you love them. You love them like brothers, I'm different."

"I love you because I want to bond to you and raise a family."

Lily covered his face with kisses, "You better ask my daddy first. I'm old-fashioned that way. Your mom gave me all that pretty jewellery but I expect a ring from you James."

"You sure it's okay?" James frowned, "We're only sixteen."

"If you even think about taking back that proposal James Potter; me and my doe will find another stag."

James tackled her to the forest floor and tickled her, "Damn Lily however did I deserve you?"

Lily laughed a light clear sound like a bell, "You don't. I'm way out of your league just ask my dad."

"Others would argue it's the other way around." James warned.

"Well we don't have to listen to them do we? Our friends can be happy for us." Lily corrected him. "Are you okay?"

"Not yet but with you around, I'm getting there." James said kissing her again.

"The first thing we'll do if I get pregnant is figure out who can take care of them if we can't." Lily said softly.

"A blind person could tell that Remus plans to propose to Severus." James smirked. "I don't think that any child would be badly off with them as parents."

"They deserve a family as much as anyone…" Lily said letting James' fingers play with her auburn hair.

"Then we've settled it…a shame that I don't know who would look out for me…" James said quietly.

A throat cleared in the trees.

"Yes?" James growled.

"We could ask Uncle Alphard. He doesn't kow-tow to mother. He runs a private detective agency. He wouldn't mind I'm sure." Sirius said stiffly.

Lily grinned, "Well at least its family you know right?"

Severus was technically a ward of an aunt he'd never met…

"Trust a witch to see the brighter side even during Dark days." Sirius snarked, "You two coming back to the Tower?"

"Sure." James stood banishing the dirt from the both of them before offering his arm to Lily.

Lily accepted his arm and rest her head on his shoulder, she'd keep an eye on him but surely they'd only grow stronger despite this set back.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


End file.
